A magia do Casamento
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Faltavam poucas semanas para ocorrer o casamento, mas Tânia está de volta e as feridas que já estavam fechadas se abriram. As dúvidas que não existiam voltaram a existir. Poderia a magia do Casamento salvar aquela relação? ; Cont. 'A Magia do Natal' ; B
1. Capítulo I

**Nota:** Continuação de 'A magia do Natal' (Quem não leu... Bem, acho que teria que ler para ter um maior entendimento dessa continuação. E se lerem, mandem reviews viu? SUHAHUSA). Eu sei que o nome é meio, estranho, mas foi o único que eu consegui arranjar para definir o que aconteceria UHSAUHSAUHS

**Obrigada a todas as revies em 'A magia do Natal', **_**AMEI TODAS!**_ Espero que gostem dessa fic também, ainda não sei quandos capítulos ;)

_Depende das reviews neh? x)_

-

-

-

**A magia do Casamento.  
**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_Os cabelos castanhos estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro, e mesmo sendo de forma desgrenhada, deixavam à face pálida de Bella ainda mais bonita, ali adormecida. Os olhos verdes dele observavam cada traço daquele rosto angelical, e passava os dedos levemente para não acorda-la e para continuar se convencendo que, finalmente, eles ficariam juntos. _

_Ela o amava, mesmo depois de largá-la sozinha. E aquilo fora o maior presente de Natal que ele poderia ter pedido. E agora eles estavam noivos já havia três meses. Ela voltara a trabalhar, e ele também voltara para o hospital. Mas no meio dos dias e horas de folga que os dois conseguiam, eles se empenhavam em arrumar as coisas do __**casamento**__. Aquela palavra preencheu o coração de Edward com um sentimento puro de felicidade. Eles iriam se casar, eles ficariam juntos até a eternidade, porque suas almas também se casariam. _

_Riu levemente com seus pensamentos. Quando Tânia o largara ele pensara que nunca conseguiria se casar com alguém, mas agora, ele iria se casar, em apenas algumas semanas. _

_Rolou na cama com cuidado, para não acorda-la. E como em todos os domingos desde o Natal, ele se levantou lentamente, e caminhou até a cozinha. Levaria o café na cama para Bella. _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo I.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Eu encarava o relógio do meu escritório – sim, eu fui promovida novamente! – em total ansiedade. Sair para o almoço era a coisa mais desejada nesse momento. Não que eu não gostasse mais de trabalhar, acredite, continuava afundada no serviço. Mas sempre com minha segunda - terceira, quarta e assim por diante – mente pensando no Edward, na folga, e no nosso casamento. Tudo estava tão perfeito ultimamente, desde o Natal que simplesmente não conseguimos parar de nos completar e ansiar um pelo outro - não que isso seja ruim, claro.

E quando o ponteiro vermelho completou sua volta, e que o resto fez seu trabalho, eu me levantei rapidamente, pegando nos braços o meu sobretudo e minha maxi-bolsa Louis Vuitton. Ó liberdade, Edward, beijos, almoço! Quanta coisa boa meu deus!

Desliguei o monitor do meu computador com toda a agilidade do mundo, e saí correndo até a porta. Quando a abri, encarei com um enorme sorriso no rosto, a minha secretária.

"É meu horário de almoço. Você já sabe, qualquer recado é só anotar." Eu disse simpática, fazendo-a sorrir. E então com toda a paciência que eu consegui reunir em meu ser, eu caminhei lentamente até o elevador.

Já dentro dele, meu coração acelerou muito drasticamente. Era tão bom sentir meu coração feliz, como eu mesma estava. Passara tanto tempo sofrera, sentindo dores fortes, que eu ainda não acreditava que estava plenamente feliz. Apertei o botão do térreo, e encarei o lindo anel de noivado que Edward me deu. Tudo estava terrivelmente perfeito. Estávamos morando juntos, e nos decidimos por ficar no apartamento dele. Apesar de que minha cobertura permanece lá, com minhas coisas. Quando nos casarmos nos mudaremos para uma casa enorme, para termos filhos e tudo mais. Seremos uma família feliz, mas não somente uma a mais na multidão – como seria se eu casasse com Jake -, seremos uma família única.

Encarei-me no espelho do elevador rapidamente, para dar uma ajeitadinha. Eu vestia uma calça jeans clara da Diesel um pouco gasta, mas confortável e bem apresentável. Uma blusa azul escura, de manga comprida e gola no pescoço. Nos pés uma nova sapatilha preta da Jimmy Choo, que eu comprei.

Ouvi o 'bip' do elevador, indicando que cheguei ao térreo, e vesti meu sobretudo da Prada, de couro preto, por cima da minha roupa prendendo-o no pescoço.

E então saí do prédio, descendo as escadinhas e caminhando até meu carro. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de sorrir. Meu chefe até havia dito que me promovera por causa da minha competência, mas por causa também do meu humor, que estava influenciando todos ao meu redor. Era como se eu estivesse sendo um exemplo de pessoa trabalhadora e feliz. Eu achei simplesmente _ótimo_ ouvir isso dele, porque convenhamos, não é sempre que seu chefe parece gostar do seu trabalho.

Acelerei quando já estava dentro do meu lindo carrinho, e rumei para o restaurante costumeiro. Já era rotina, almoçarmos lá, já que era justamente no meio do caminho dos nossos trabalhos. Então, não demorei praticamente nada, e já estava estacionando em frente ao restaurante. Tranquei-o com o controlezinho, e quando olhei para a enorme janela de vidro, vi alguém tirando a plaquinha de 'Precisamos de garçonete ou garçom'. Que bom, alguém havia sido empregado.

Viva a diminuição do índice de desemprego!

Entrei no restaurante, e avistei os cabelos cor de bronze desajeitados, e os ombros largos dentro de um casaco branco. Caminhei até a mesa, e dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, e me sentei na cadeira a sua frente. E como sempre, lá estava seu sorrisinho de lado, e seus olhos verdes brilhando. Oh, eu me questionava como consegui que um deus grego que nem ele me amasse, sério mesmo.

"E então, como está indo seu dia de trabalho?" Ele me perguntou, aparentemente alegre. Eu sorri, colocando minha bolsa na cadeira vazia do meu lado.

"Bom. Eu tive que organizar várias coisas, ligar que nem uma doida para muita gente... Mas, nada que já não esteja acostumada." Respondi, encarando-o.

"Eu nunca pensei que você se tornaria uma pessoa tão dedicada ao trabalho." Ele pensou alto. Eu sorri um pouco triste, me lembrando do porque que eu me tornara daquele jeito. Eu tenho certeza que ele tinha noção que fora culpa dele, do seu sumiço. Mas eu nunca falara alto que fora isso.

"Lutando pela gerência." Eu comentei, transformando aquele comentário em um objetivo bom, para não pensarmos no tempo ruim que passamos. "E você? Como vai no hospital?" Isso pareceu animá-lo.

"Meus antigos clientes estão voltando de pouco em pouco a se consultarem comigo. E novos clientes estão criando confiança no meu trabalho." Ele respondeu parecendo muito orgulhoso de si mesmo. E eu também estava. "E Emmett voltou a me passar vergonha nos corredores, com os outros funcionários." Ele completou, mexendo a cabeça negativamente, me fazendo rir levemente.

"Tudo está voltando a ser como era." Eu comentei alegre. "Só que com algumas diferenças..."

"Do tipo, nosso casamento." Ele completou sorrindo abertamente, daquele jeito que contagia. "Está quase tudo arrumado." Ele disse pegando na minha mão, por cima da mesa. Apertei sua mão com força, e sorri. Depois daqueles três anos sofrendo com seu sumiço, depois de passar o melhor Natal de toda a minha vida, eu finalmente iria me casar com ele.

Oh, parecia até irreal.

"Faltam poucas coisas." Eu comentei. Meu vestido de noiva – um novo, porque o que Jacob me dera simplesmente assombrava meus sonhos com seus brilhoszinhos assassinos, e bem, _Jake_ me dera para o _nosso_ casamento – estava a cargo de Alice e Rosalie. Fiz uma careta com esse pensamento. Ninguém tem nem idéia de como é arrumar esse vestido de noiva com as duas... _Principalmente_ com Alice.

Bem, Rosalie era... Rosalie. Para ela meu vestido tinha que ser simplesmente _per-fei-to._ Acho que ela meio que não aceitava um vestido feio já que _ela_ estaria no casamento.

E Alice... Era Alice. Sempre com sua mania de ser uma verdadeira estilista. Então, juntando as duas, se meu vestido não chegasse perto da perfeição era simplesmente uma blasfêmia.

E o problema era justamente, esse 'chegando à perfeição'. Para isso eu tinha que experimentar mil e uma vezes... Oh, fiz outra careta.

"O que tanto pensa?" Edward me perguntou rindo, me acordando de meus pensamentos terríveis. O encarei.

"Nada." Respondi ainda com uma careta no rosto.

"Você não sabe mentir." Ele disse. E então um garçom veio nos atender.

"Vamos pedir, não temos todo o tempo do mundo." Eu disse fugindo do assunto. Eu simplesmente não sei por que, mas acho que assuntos de vestido de noiva não são conversados com o noivo em questão. Ele suspirou divertido, e então nos viramos para o garçom e pegamos os menus. Ele pediu o meu preferido como entrada, e eu pedi o preferido dele como principal.

Éramos tão fofinhos, não?

"Esme está 'profundamente agradecida' por termos concedido a ela a responsabilidade de decorar nosso casamento." Ele falou. E toda vez que eu o escutava se referindo ao nosso casamento com tanta animação e carinho, minha respiração falhava drasticamente. "Apesar de que, Alice disse que morreria se Esme não a deixasse ajudar." Ele comentou rindo, e me fazendo rir também.

"Charlie chega daqui uma semana." Eu comentei, lembrando da reação do meu pai quando eu liguei falando da notícia. Ele ficou tipo: 'Mas você não ia se casar com Jacob?'

Falando nisso.

"Convidei Jake para nosso casamento." Eu contei, e ele me olhou de uma forma meio maligna. "Ele está namorando uma garota chamada Reneesme, então a convidei também." Completei, vendo que o olhar dele se tornou animado. Sorri maliciosa. "Edward Cullen morrendo de ciúmes." Ele olhou sério para mim.

"É claro, você é minha, e Jacob já tentou te roubar de mim uma vez." Ele respondeu com uma naturalidade tremenda.

E eu bem, nessa eu _tive_ que hiperventilar.

Eu comecei a me abanar com o cardápio, a procura de ar, e Edward mesmo que divertido com a minha reação a sua fala, se levantou disfarçadamente para não chamar a atenção dos outros que já almoçavam, e foi até mim, dando leves tapinhas nas minhas costas.

"Ok, já estou melhor." Eu disse quando consegui controlar minha respiração. Ele riu levemente, e voltou a se sentar. Assim que nos normalizamos, chegou o prato de entrada. Comemos calmamente, e evitei ao máximo encara-lo enquanto comíamos, para não ter uma reação profunda a seus olhos verdes intensos me encarando. Quando terminamos, chegara o prato principal.

"Impressionante como você me conhece." Ele falou enquanto começava a comer, e eu sorri, também aproveitando da comida. Quando terminamos o prato, bebemos um pouco do vinho que estava em nossas taças. Estava tudo tão perfeito!

Já estava praticamente na hora de voltarmos cada um para seu local de trabalho, então ele pediu a conta. Eu ainda protestei um pouco, querendo pagar.

Acostumara-me tanto em pagar minhas contas quando ele sumira, e mesmo discutindo muito com Jake por causa disso, sempre dividíamos.

Mas, Edward, teimoso do que jeito que ele é, e extremamente cavalheiro, ignorou meus protestos e entregou o dinheiro para o garçom. Ficamos ali esperando o troco.

"Edward! Oh! Não acredito que seja você!" O silencio entre nós foi quebrado quando escutamos uma voz, conhecida mas que eu não conseguia me lembrar de quem era, e nos viramos para encontrar _**Tânia**_.

A garçonete que veio nos entregar o troco, a mulher que abandonara Edward há cinco anos atrás, que fizera _ele me abandonar_, que me fizera sofrer por três anos.

E eu tinha que ter imaginado que tudo estava perfeito _demais_.

E vendo o olhar de Edward, eu percebi que não era tão bom assim _conhece-lo tanto_.

* * *

E agora? O que acontece depois que a Tânia simplesmente volta? Por mais que Ed ame a Bella, ele ainda tem um sentimento forte por ela, já que as coisas entre eles ficaram meio inacabadas. Vocês querem a continuação? '-'

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Nota:** Vocês me fazem muito feliz mandando reviews, sabia? SUHAUHSUHASHU

_Obrigada à:_ **Grazy** (Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado da outra, e eis aqui a continuação ;D), **GBressan **(Os dois são lindinhos neh? USHAUSHUH A Bella já sofreu muito mesmo '-' Eu sou má. Espero que goste da continuação), **Fata Morgan **(Eu nunca tive nada contra ela no livro, até que gostava um pouquinho. Mas acho que as fics fazem agente odiar ela muito, não? HAHA³ Espero que goste do cap), **Penelope Cullen** (O Ed ta confuso tadinho, mas eu não sei neh. Vai que ele comete o mesmo erro... Ou vai que ele não comete! Cometer ou não cometer? Eis a questão SHUAHSUAS Espero que continue gostando :D), **Poppy** (É, deu sim USHAHUSUH Eis aqui a continuação querida :D), **Katryna Greenleaf Black** (É, se não acontecer nada antes do 'até que a morte nos separe' fica imcompleto! HAHA³ Não tenho mínima idéia de quantos vai ter '-' Mas acho que vão ser menos que dez xD Espero que goste!), **Dani Cullen** (HAHA³ Que do mal '-' Mas se mandar pro inferno... Tadinho daqueles que estiverem lá! xD Espero que continue gostando o/), **Marinapz4 **(SUHAUHSAUHS Pois eh, depois que começa tem que acabar neh :x Espero que goste :D), **Kate Simon Cullen** (Brigada Paaam! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco. Brigada pelo elogio SAUHSHUASUH Espero que continue gostando :D), **Mariie Swam** (Fiquei com dó de fazer continuação, justmente pelo ex-final-feliz HAHA³ Tinha ficado muito bonitinho neh? '-' Maaas, que bom que gostou dessa xD Espero que continue gostando), **Pida** (Pois eh, eu faço as pessoas odiarem a Tânia .-. Minhas fics são do mal HUSAUHSUHA Pois eh, eu falei que ia continuar, e eis eu aqui xD Espero que continue gostando!), **Aninhaa** (A Bella é meio 'na paz' nessa fic SUAHSHUAS Mas ia ser muito interessante neh? xD Espero que continue gostando :D), **Tamy Cullen** (A Tânia sempre é a culpada! è.é A culpa nessa fic não é do mordomo SUHAUHS Espero que goste do cap), **Luisa Evans Cullen** (SUHAUSHUHAS Minha fic faz todo mundo odiar a Tãnia, que legal xD Sou má! Espero que goste do cap :D) e **Ella Raven** (Que bom que gosta da fic! Fico muito feliz. Vish, já foi, já fiz isso com a Bella HUSAUHSUA Espero que continue gostando).

**Bem é isso pessoinhas. Eu sou movida a Reviews, se vocês leram a fic e deixaram reviews podem saber que contribuíram para essa rápida atualização!**

**Vamos à fic! o/**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A magia do Casamento.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

_Ela terminava de colocar o novo uniforme de garçonete, quando ouviu chamarem-na. Em cinco anos, ela viajara pelo mundo inteiro, e gastara todo o dinheiro que ela havia juntado por toda a sua vida. Agora, de volta à Nova York, ela arranjara aquele trabalho, e recomeçaria a sua pequena fortuna._

"_Sim?" Respondeu aparecendo no caixa, e estendendo a mão rapidamente para receber as moedas de um possível troco. _

"_Naquela mesa ali." Apontaram, e ela olhou rapidamente já começando a caminhar. Os cabelos loiros prateados continuavam longos, lisos e lindos. E o corpo continuava com perfeitas formas. Enquanto ela ia passando, foi notando alguns olhares disfarçados de todos os homens do local. E chegando até a mesa, ficou surpresa em encontrar justamente Edward._

"_Edward! Oh! Não acredito que seja você!" Exclamou, recebendo um olhar extremamente surpreso dele e da mulher que estava com ele._

_****_

* * *

__

_**Capítulo II.**_

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Ela me entregou as moedas como se quisesse se livrar delas logo, para poder conversar com Edward. Não sei por que ela entregou para _mim_, talvez eu tenha cara de quem adora umas moedinhas, mas isso me fez sentir algo ainda pior dentro de mim. Ele estava na minha frente, _gaguejando_, enquanto ela sorria abertamente para ele. E bem, eu tenho que me controlar, pois até agora não aconteceu nada... Não é?

"Tânia... Você..." Ele dizia coisas sem sentido, e ela abria a boca e fechava sem dizer nada. Estou _muito_ incomodada com essa situação, para desencargo de consciência. E para não ficar olhando para essa cena ridícula, eu olhei para o relógio de prata no meu pulso – que ele havia me dado – e vi que já estava em cima da hora.

"Olha, eu tenho que ir. Te vejo de noite." Eu disse, chamando a atenção dele para mim.

Uau, eu sou foda. Porque eu simplesmente achei que ele nem ouviria.

E se eu fosse mais esperta, eu teria dado um beijo nele. Ali, na frente dela. Mas, às vezes, eu sei que não sou esperta – estou completamente conformada – e agi indiferentemente. Sai o mais rápido o possível daquele restaurante. Entrei no meu carro sem olhar para trás, e dirigi até o prédio onde eu trabalho. Cumprimentei minha secretária simpaticamente, já que ela não merecia qualquer desconto de estresse ou preocupação da minha parte, e entrei no meu escritório.

_**oOo**_

Já estava no final do meu horário, e eu encarei o telefone novamente. Eu já havia adiantado o trabalho de dois dias, ligado para muitos empresários, fechado muitos negócios. Mas aquele telefone não tocara se quer _uma_ vez sendo Edward. Não que ele ficasse me ligando muito durante meu trabalho, até porque, ele também trabalhava – _dãrt_ da minha parte. Mas eu sentia uma pequena necessidade que ele me ligasse.

Revirei os olhos comigo mesma.

Deus, como eu era estúpida! Ele me amava, não era? Eu não tinha que ficar me preocupando.

Suspirei quando ouvi batidinhas na minha porta.

"Entra." Respondi, e logo vi minha secretária entrando.

"Eu posso sair mais cedo hoje?" Ela me perguntou, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu sorri, aquilo era sinal de que algum namorado - noivo, marido, ou qualquer derivado - havia marcado alguma coisa com ela. E não era porque a ex-inacabada do meu noivo apareceu que eu não deixaria que ela fosse ser feliz com o dela.

"Pode sim." Até porque, eram apenas alguns minutos. Ela sorriu animada e fechou a porta atrás de si. E meus pensamentos voltaram – novamente – para Tânia. Eu realmente estava sendo estúpida. Ela simplesmente aparecera, não significava que tudo estava acabado.

Me levantei assim que os ponteiros chegaram ao horário em que eu iria embora. Coloquei meu sobretudo novamente, peguei minha maxi-bolsa, e caminhei lentamente até a porta. Desliguei a luz e fui até o elevador. E eu ainda me perguntava o que teria acontecido, se eles continuaram a conversar, se eles marcaram de se encontrar... Dei um tapa no meu rosto. Sai dessa vida Bella! Deixe se ser tão insegura!

Entrei no meu carro, e acelerei. Nem dei atenção para o crepúsculo que acontecia logo ao meu lado. Logo já estava estacionando-o na garagem do prédio, e logo já estava em frente à porta do apartamento dele, que agora era nosso. Bem, era estupidez minha ficar insegura e tudo mais. Mas eu não conseguia _não sentir_ isso. Bem, foi por culpa _dela_ que eu acabei sendo abandonada no final das contas. Eu simplesmente _tenho_ que ter medo.

Inspirei fundo, buscando por toda a coragem que eu sei que tinha – como eu sei, não me pergunte - e entrei no apartamento. Calmo, tranqüilo. Um cheiro extremamente delicioso chegou até mim, e eu sorri. Caminhei rapidamente em direção da cozinha, jogando minha maxi-bolsa no sofá. E já na porta, eu encontro um Edward com um avental de cozinheiro, em frente ao fogão. Oh meu deus, _meu_ 'dono de casa'.

"Sempre pontual." Ele disse, se virando e me encarando, com aquele sorrisinho de lado dele.

"É." Respondi minimamente. Caminhei para dentro do cômodo, retirando meu casaco. "Não teve nenhum imprevisto no hospital?" Perguntei, tentando não pensar no assunto do almoço. Qualquer assunto era bem vindo, menos o do almoço.

"Não." Ele respondeu e logo eu vi o que ele preparava. Fiquei meio surpresa em vê-lo observando o forno, e não o fogão em si.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza." Ele afirmou sorrindo. Bem, não que as pizzas que ele fazia eram ruins, longe disso. Mas a única vez que ele já fizera pizza para nós comermos, havia sido na noite de vinte e cinco de dezembro, quando nós reatamos. Era como se ele tivesse feito para data comemorativa.

Meu sorriso sumiu rapidinho, quando eu fiz uma observação para mim mesma, que, o único motivo para se comemorar hoje seria o reencontro com Tânia.

Eu sou estúpida.

Mas agora já não sei o porquê de ser.

"Ed..." Eu comecei, sentindo meu coração acelerar drasticamente, mas no sentido ruim da coisa. "Eu não vou jantar hoje, desculpe. Estou terrivelmente cansada." Disse depois de inventar muito mais que rápido essa desculpinha. Eu não sou boa em mentir, mas, ele não parecia ter notado que minha voz estava diferente.

"Que pena. Eu acho que a Pizza está com uma cara boa." Ele comentou um pouco desapontado.

"Boa noite." Eu disse, e sai dali levando o casaco no braço.

Tomei uma ducha, não efetuando o maravilhoso banho de 'limpeza-até-a-alma', e me deitei depois de escovar meus dentes. Dormi que nem pedra, para não ter que ver a hora que ele se deitaria ao meu lado.

_**oOo**_

Quando cheguei ao prédio onde eu trabalhava, minha secretária parecia estar de ressaca. Apesar de que, a aura que emanava dela era bem aconchegante de tanta felicidade que ela continha. Sorri cumprimentando-a, enquanto ela massageava as têmporas com um sorrisinho no rosto – era bem contrastante, se vocês querem saber. Entrei no meu escritório, e para esquecer qualquer preocupação – lê-se: esquecer a porcaria de ontem – eu enfiei a cara no trabalho, do mesmo jeito que eu fiz durante aqueles três anos. E na hora do almoço, eu já havia adiantado o trabalho de mais um dia!

Se eu não fosse eu, ficaria extremamente assustada com tamanha competência.

Mas como eu _sou_ eu, estou levemente orgulhosa, e com _sede de mais trabalho_.

Quando entreguei todos os papéis - contratos e afins – para meu chefe, ele sorriu.

"Você tem o resto do dia de folga, Bella." Ele me disse. Só que eu não sabia se realmente queria aquilo. Mas, chefe é chefe.

Desci as escadinhas, indo em direção do meu carro. Não sabia onde almoçaria, nem sabia como ligar para Edward para dizer aquilo. Mas, definitivamente, eu _não almoçaria_ naquele restaurante. Então, resolvi ir até o hospital. Talvez ele ainda nem houvesse saído de lá, não é?

Dirigi repetindo mentalmente: 'Ele te ama, não se preocupe. Ele te ama, não se preocupe.'

E só para constar que, não funcionou nadinha!

Desci do carro já em frente ao hospital, e entrei pelas portas automáticas de vidro. A primeira coisa que eu encontrei, por incrível que pareça, foi Emmett. Incrível como nós temos uma enorme capacidade de nos encontrarmos primeiro do que os outros. Ele parecia concentrado – lembrar de rir da cara dele por isso, imaginem, _Emmett_ _**concentrado**_ – enquanto lia uns papéis em suas mãos, mas, com a minha alta capacidade de derrubar qualquer copinho de café em um raio de um metro, o grito do homem que bebia o dito cujo chamou a atenção do grandalhão e da metade da recepção para mim.

"Desculpe, desculpe!" Eu pedia levemente desesperada. Eu já estava acostumada a causar esse tipo de desastre.

"Olha só quem eu vejo! Olá, Bella." Emmett me cumprimentou alegremente, e veio dar um de seus 'abraço de urso!' em mim. Eu realmente adoro ele e tudo mais, mas eu não sei se morrer com a coluna quebrada por um de seus abraços seria uma maneira legal de bater as botas.

"Oi... Emmett..." Respondi, enquanto era massacrada por sua força. Ok, um pouco exagerado.

"Veio almoçar comigo? Não precisava Bells, a Rose já está vindo." Ele disse divertido, me fazendo revirar os olhos enquanto ria.

"O que você está falando? Você está me dispensando?" Perguntei entrando no drama. Ele gargalhou, e a recepcionista chamou a atenção dele fazendo sinal de silencio. E olha que ele é um dos médicos-chefes do hospital.

"Não fique magoada. Da próxima eu te ligo antecipadamente." Ele respondeu em sussurros.

"Agora sério Emm, onde está o Edward?" Eu perguntei quando meus pés tocavam o chão. Ele me encarou sorrindo, mas um brilho estranho passou rapidamente por seus olhos. Arqueei a sobrancelha para aquilo.

"Na sala dele. Pode ir até lá." Ele respondeu normalmente.

"Obrigada." Agradeci. "Tchau Emm." Me despedi e entrei no corredor do grande hospital. Já sabia o caminho até a sala dele como conhecia as linhas da minha mão.

Profundo, não?

Encarei a plaquinha 'Edward Cullen' na porta, e entrei em silencio. Olhei na direção da mesa dele, e o vi concentrado em – pelo o que parece – uma foto. Caminhei para dentro e fechei a porta. Acho melhor acordá-lo de sua concentração.

"Oi Ed." Cumprimentei, encarando-o. Ele me encarou surpreso.

"Oi Bells." Ele respondeu, e tentando disfarçar o nervosismo – vocês se lembram de que eu o conheço _muito_ bem? – ele guardou a foto em baixo dos documentos que estavam em sua mesa. Fingi não perceber essa movimentação, e fingi não estar curiosa também. O que tanto encarava que eu não deveria ver? "Saiu mais cedo?" Perguntou sorrindo e se levantando, indo até mim.

"É. E vim te chamar para almoçar..." Ele me deu um selinho. "Resolvi que devemos explorar outros restaurantes! Nova York tem muitos." Eu disse tentando disfarçar o verdadeiro motivo, apesar de que, o brilho de compreensão que passou pelos olhos verdes me fez perceber que era inútil.

"Tudo bem. Vou falar com Carlisle que já estou indo." Ele disse, e saiu da sala, fechando a porta assim que passou por ela. Eu nunca fui de bisbilhotar as coisas dele – só um pouquinho... Mas isso não é pecado, não é? – mas eu simplesmente não consegui evitar, de caminhar até a mesa, e pegar a foto por baixo dos documentos.

Quando a encarei, eu _senti_ o buraco negro que há muito tempo sumira voltar pequeno para dentro de mim.

Lá estava uma foto dele com _Tânia._ Uma foto dos dois em um dia de verão, a julgar as roupas que os dois usavam. Juntos, abraçados, rindo alegremente. E diferente deles ali na foto, eu sabia que meu olhar era triste, e eu sentia meu coração doer um pouco.

Guardei a foto no mesmo lugar de antes, e me sentei em um dos sofázinhos que tinham ali dentro. Passaram-se poucos instantes quando ele entrou pela porta, sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir forçadamente, e nós saímos para almoçar.

Quando passamos na recepção Emmett ainda estava lá, muito sério por sinal.

"Tchau Emm." Eu disse tirando-o daquela concentração novamente, ele olhou para cima – parecia 'encucado' com aqueles papéis – e sorriu alegremente.

"Tchau Bells, Ed." Ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir um pouco tristemente. Meu humor não estava muito bom naquele momento para sorrir verdadeiramente. E saímos, entramos no meu carro – que estava mais próximo – e saímos do hospital.

"Onde você quer almoçar?" Ele me perguntou animado. Eu fiquei em silencio, pensando onde seria um lugar bom e com as mínimas chances de encontrar aquela loira.

"Tem um restaurante que eu usava quando você sumiu." Comentei naturalmente, fazendo com que ele tentasse disfarçar um pouco a tensão com aquele assunto. "Vamos para lá." Finalizei, e então, ele começou a olhar para fora da janela, e eu me preocupei com o transito.

Foi estranho, foi _diferente_. Se fosse antes de ontem, antes de termos reencontrado com Tânia, estaríamos animados e alegres conversando sobre um fato muito importante em nossas vidas... No caso, o nosso Casamento. Mas hoje não, hoje fomos em completo silencio até o tal restaurante.

Quando entramos, ele olhou ao redor meio que avaliando o local. Eu gostava de ir almoçar lá quando ele sumira, era aconchegante, tinha muitas pessoas. Me fazia me sentir menos sozinha. Não era tão chique, ele era meio-a-meio.

"Legal." Comentou sorrindo, e eu sorri fracamente. Mesmo que ele não tivesse gostado, ali as chances de encontrar com a Tânia eram mínimas... Não eram?

Nos sentamos e pegamos o cardápio. Eu escolhi o meu favorito, e ele escolheu o que mais lhe agradou. E depois nos encaramos, em silencio. E para mim já estava demais, e obvio o motivo das mudanças de comportamento entre nós. Eu olhei para o lado, vendo todas as mesas cheias de pessoas que riam, gargalhavam. Eu queria rir, eu queria gargalhar. Queria fingir que Tânia não havia voltado, mas era impossível. O pior de tudo era que todas essas mudanças estavam acontecendo em praticamente vinte e quatro horas que ela estava de volta.

Percebe-se que Edward simplesmente _sente_ algo por ela.

"Falta duas semanas pro nosso casamento." Eu comentei, cortando o silencio, e sentindo o buraco negro crescer um pouco dentro de mim. "Você tem certeza que quer se casar comigo?" Eu perguntei com toda a coragem e com toda a força que consegui. Ele me encarou – estava preparada para todas as reações menos – confuso.

Ele realmente _não sabia_!

"Bella..." Ele começou, e meu coração acelerou muito drasticamente e dolorosamente. "Você tem que entender que, ela me abandonou." Ele foi direto ao assunto. Sempre Edward.

"Eu sei disso muito bem. Porque você a imitou comigo!" Eu disse um pouco irritada. Ele me encarou parecendo sofrer.

"Eu sei." Ele afirmou. "Ela me abandonou, quando eu estava prestes a pedi-la em casamento." Ele continuou. As comidas chegaram, mas nós ignoramos. "Ela me deixou, e nossos assuntos estavam inacabados. Eu quero saber o porquê que ela me abandonou, eu quero saber o porquê que ela demorou cinco anos, o porquê que ela voltou..." Ele falava, e isso ia me diminuindo a cada palavra. "Eu quero conversar com ela... Eu quero _saber_ o que eu quero." Ele finalizou. Eu o encarei. Ele queria saber de quem ele gostava mais, de quem ele precisava mais, ele queria _sentir_ com quem ele queria se casar.

E foi aí que eu tomei minha decisão.

Empurrei o prato para o lado, fazendo o me olhar interrogativamente.

"Não estou com fome." Eu respondi. "Você vai ter que pegar um táxi." E completei, fazendo-o ficar surpreso.

"Bella..." Ele tentou conversar comigo, mas eu me levantei. Peguei na bolsa minha carteira, deixei uma nota alta de dinheiro. Ele parecia atordoado, como nunca o vi ficar. E então, saí do restaurante.

E adivinhem para onde eu fui?

Eu fui trabalhar.

* * *

A coisa ta ruim pro lado dos dois. Vamos ver quais acontecimentos se sucedem agora :) E para isso, mandem reviews para fazer essa autora feliz (Por favor, queridíssimas (os) leitoras (es)!

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	3. Capítulo III

**Nota:** OMFCN (Oh my fuck Chuck Norris )! Eu AMO vocês, sabiam? Eu não sou daquelas escritoras que recebem quarenta, sessenta até mesmo setenta reviews por capítulos, mas, as que eu recebo de vocês tem um valor muito maior pra mim! E como eu já disse, sou movida a reviews, se vocês mandarem eu atualizo mais rápido ;D

_Obrigada à:_ **Fata Morgan** (Que bom que gosta das minhas fics asterisco-tracinho-asterisco , e realmente, é dificil quando a pessoa é confusa. Mas, os dois se amam, afinal de contas '-' Essa é a complicação SUHAUHSS Já que ele tambem gostava da Tania .-. Espero que goste do cap!), **Mariie Swam** (SUHASUHUH Eu não tenho nada contra a Bella '-' Eu acho que eu sou má por natureza, esse é meu problema HAHA³ Espero que goste do cap.), **Penelope Cullen** (Você me manda uma review, falando que tem que cometer um homicídio contra o Ed, e depois várias risadas? SUHASUHAUHS A-do-rei! xD Pois é, coitada da Bella '-' Espero que goste do cap xD), **Grazy** (Que bom que gostou do cap! Espero que goste desse também ein? :D), **Pamela** (SUHAUHSUHA Eu não tenho memória de peeeixe! É claro que te reconheceria u.u SUHASUH Eu sou má, não sou? Tadinha da Bella '-' Que bom que gosta das minhas fics! asterisco-tracinho-asterisco ;isso é porque o site não aceita asterisco no corpo da fanfic ¬¬; Espero que goste desse cap! E sobre a do FBI, estou trabalhando nisso xD),** Bia** (Que bom que gostou da história, e pois eh, tadinha da Bella neh '-' SUAHSUHAUH Espero que goste do cap :D), **Katryna Greenleaf Black** (SUHAUSHA Todo mundo com raiva do Ed '-' Eu sou má! HAHA³ - risada do mal - Pois eh, a Bells vai esperar neh. Se ele não aparecer... ;/ Espero que goste do cap!), **Camila Garcia** (SUASUHAUHS Se você mandar review, eu atualizo! Trato? Espero que goste do cap ;D), **Ella Raven** (SAHUSUHSUH Não quero afetar sua saúde '-' E matar pessoas não é uma coisa boa HAHA³ brincando ;p Mas você só vai saber se ele abandona ou não lendo e mandando review pra mim continuar xD Espero que goste.), **Fernanda Ransom** (SHUASUHAHS Os proximos eu não sei, mas cá está o terceiro! Que bom que gosta das minhas histórias! Espero que goste desse cap :D), **Sunshine** (Que bom que gosta :D Eis aqui a atualização, espero que goste!), **Carol Bueno** (Nyyaaa, que bom que gostou de 'A magia do Natal' também! Pois eh, Bella na moda é mais feminino .-. SUHASHUUH Bella soltar a franga e dar uma de boxeadora? Seria engraçado, mas ela ia quebrar a mão sendo tão fragil :x SAUHSHU E o Ed é confuso tadinho, apesar de que, ele ainda vai demonstrar direitinho o que sente ;D Espero que goste do cap), **Luisa Evans Cullen** (USAHUSUH Odio da Tania on neh! Pois eh, eu também não queria que ficasse ruim entre eles - tudo bem que eu queria, já que eu escrevi isso - mas, quem sabe o final ne? Eu sei! UHSUHS /Brinks. Espero que goste do cap :D), **Pida** (Odio contra a Tania on neh? SUHAUHSUHS Pois eh, Ed sua anta! xD Bem, vamos ver como as coisas se resolvem ne :x Espero que goste), **Chantal Cullen** (SUHAHUS Pois eh, olha só no que dá voltar fácil ne! HAHA³ Espero que goste :D), **Dani Cullen** (SUASUH Vamos fazer uma comunidade do tipo: Odeio a Tania em 'AmdC' , vai bombar! SUHASUH Espero que goste do cap :D), **Sabrina** (SUAHSUH Que lindo, você disse 'mara'! Amei UHSAUHS Espero que continue gostando :D), **Aninhaa** (SUHASUH Homem indeciso é uma merda xD Espero que continue gostando!), **My Odd World'** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado de 'AmdN' e que esteja gostando dessa também! Pois eh, Ed tá muito bobo nessa fic '-' Como eu consegui neh? UHSUHSAUH Espero que continue gostando!) e **Bella Yo'** (SAUHSHUUHA Eu sou má, muito má x) Que bom que gostou de 'AmdN', ela é fofa mesmo :D Me deu dó de continuar UHSUHSUAH Mas tudo bem, eis a atualização xD Espero que goste :D).

**Pois eh pessoas, Ed não participa tanto desse cap. Mas depois do cap anterior, Bella tinha, sei lá, afastar um pouco? Até porque, pelo alto número de reviews indignadas com o Ed** (Como eu consegui escrevê-lo desse jeito nessa fic?) **eu acho que não tem tanto problema neh? SUHUSUHSUHAS**

**Espero que gostem, e, CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS MINHAS QUERIDINHAS (OS)!**

-

-

-

**A magia do Casamento**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

"_Agora sério Emm, onde está o Edward?" A morena perguntou, e ele sentiu algo dentro dele muito diferente do carinho e animação que sentia enquanto estiveram conversando momentos antes. Ele sentia dó, talvez compaixão por Bella. Emmett nunca gostara muito de Tânia, que sempre parecia pensar em coisas totalmente diferentes de Edward. E quando ela sumiu, deixando-o desnorteado... Bella fora a salvação. Ela o tirara daquela tristeza sem sentindo, o ensinara a amar novamente. E mesmo depois de ser abandonada por ele, ela o aceitara de novo em sua vida. Ela não merecia a dúvida que seu irmão sentia. _

_Bella não merecia sofrer mais por causa da relação estranha de Edward e Tânia. _

"_Na sala dele. Pode ir até lá." Emmett respondeu calmamente, tentando não demonstrar o que sentia, tentando fingir que estava tudo bem._

"_Obrigada." Ela agradeceu. "Tchau Emm." E se despediu. Ele observou os cabelos castanhos enquanto eles sumiam pelo corredor, e desejou no fundo do coração bondoso e brincalhão que ele tinha, que eles terminassem bem. _

* * *

_**Capítulo III.**_

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens pertencem à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Quando eu cheguei, meu chefe ficou tipo: 'Mas eu não te dei folga?'. Mas eu sei que no fundo ele gostou da minha atitude, apesar de não saber o porquê dela. Eu estava morrendo de fome, mas resolvi que não comeria nada. Eu tinha que trabalhar. Eu _precisava_ trabalhar.

Meu horário para ir embora sempre foi seis da tarde. Então eu sempre via o crepúsculo no meio do caminho ou chegava em casa e ainda dava para vê-lo. Mas hoje, eu veria de dentro da minha sala.

"Bella?" Quando deu o horário que eu supostamente iria embora, minha secretária abriu a porta e me chamou. "Está tudo bem?" Ela me perguntou. Encarei-a arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Está, por quê?"

"Você ainda não deu sinais que está indo embora... Você não _sorriu_ hoje." Ela comentou com uma careta e entrou no meu escritório. Encarei-a com um pouco de carinho, em ver que ela _notou_ alguma diferença.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo." Eu disse, sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez desde Emmett. "E pode ir. Eu vou terminar mais algumas coisas." Eu disse e vi um olhar hesitante vindo dela. "É sério."

"Ok. Se precisar de mim me liga." Ela disse e saiu ainda hesitante. Agora eu estava sozinha. Até que é bom, e se eu não fosse uma funcionária responsável – e de olho na gerencia – eu pegaria algum vinho em algum lugar próximo e me embebedaria, dormindo no meu sofazinho de três lugares.

Mas, eu sou uma funcionária responsável – e realmente eu _quero_ a gerencia – então eu não farei isso. Apesar de que, eu acho que estou precisando de algumas gotas de álcool no meu sangue.

Bem, todos os trabalhos que eu havia programado para terminar durante essa semana, resolvi que vou terminar hoje. Não importa quanto tempo eu tenha que ficar aqui, _eu vou terminar. _

_**oOo**_

Olhei para o relógio, e me surpreendi.

Quando Edward sumira, eu me meti no trabalho com todas as minhas mentes, para não pensar nele e sofrer mais do que eu estava sofrendo. Quando ele sumiu, eu ia embora no horário normal, apesar da minha extrema vontade de estar no trabalho pensar no trabalho e viver trabalho. Mesmo quando ele sumira, eu nunca ficara um dia inteiro sem comer nada, somente o café da manha – limitado em uma xícara de leite, já que eu estava com pressa de sair daquele apartamento.

Então, entendam uma coisa: Eu nunca havia ficado trabalhando até meia noite, sem comer nada... E _não estar cansada_. Devo ficar preocupada em me tornar uma daquelas mulheres que viram tias? Por trabalharem demais, e não ter tempo para namoro – noivado, casamento e afins?

Qualquer coisa, eu adoto uma criança. Há tantas precisando de lares!

Me levantei organizando os papéis na minha mesa – blocos e blocos de papéis... Deu pra entender que é muita coisa? – colocando o casaco por cima da minha roupa de marca – no caso um vestidinho que marcava meu busto, e rosa claro até na metade da cocha. Da Dolce&Gabanna – e pegando a minha maxi-bolsa. Eu encarei o meu trabalho dessa semana inteira pronto, e desliguei a luminária da minha mesa. A sala ficou _terrivelmente_ escura, mas eu já a conhecia perfeitamente para caminhar sem bater em nada – milagre divino – até a porta. Saí da minha sala, e escutei o telefone dela tocar. Arqueei a sobrancelha com isso, mas ignorei. Não iria voltar lá sendo que eu já estava em frente ao elevador. Entrei no dito cujo, e quando cheguei ao térreo, o segurança me encarou _terrivelmente_ surpreso.

Tudo está muito terrível por aqui, não?

"Até agora, Senhorita Swam?" Perguntou educado e eu sorri.

"Nada como trabalhar!" Eu disse fingindo animação, ele riu levemente e me assistiu sair do prédio, descer as escadinhas e entrar no meu carro. Quando eu já estava dentro do meu lindo carrinho, eu senti a bolsa vibrar. Procurei pelo meu celular, e fiquei muito surpresa em ver duas ligações do apartamento de Edward – eu não esperava que ele me ligasse... Apesar de que duas ligações são por, praticamente, educação - e cinco do celular de Alice.

Ah, e uma mensagem da Alice que não se conformou em não ser atendida.

Mas, eu não estava com vontade de pensar nos Cullen. Eu sei que fora feio da minha parte me afastar deles quando Edward sumiu, e sei que é feio da minha parte ignorá-los de tal maneira, mesmo que um deles seja o próprio. Mas, para que meu coração não sumisse no buraco negro, era melhor assim.

Estacionei meu carro dentro do nosso prédio, mas invés de parar no penúltimo andar, eu deixei que o elevador chegasse até a cobertura. Eu dormiria _em casa_.

Quando entrei, tranquei e joguei as chaves no sofá de couro, eu comecei a escutar o vento batendo na porta da minha varanda e fazendo um barulho do estilo fantasma, e escutei também o barulho que as minhas sapatilhas – são tão confortáveis! – faziam quando batiam no chão. E sorrindo tristemente, eu fui até meu quarto tirando somente o casaco e as sapatilhas, e ficando só de vestido – e meia calça – e caindo na cama com sono.

Eu estava cansada no final das contas. Mas poderia virar a noite no trabalho sem problemas.

_**oOo**_

Acordei no horário de sempre. Tomei meu banho de sempre. Me arrumei como sempre.

E com esse 'sempre' eu me refiro aos três anos que eu estava sozinha, abandonada. Não tomei café, e fui para meu trabalho. Eu já não comia a vinte e quatro horas, mas, quem disse que eu tinha fome?

Quando cheguei ao trabalho, meu chefe estava conversando com minha secretária. Quando eu saí do elevador, os dois me olharam meio preocupados.

Eu nunca ouvi falar de um chefe tão presente na vida de um funcionário, apesar de que, eu tenho certeza que sou a mais ativa desse prédio. Mas, esse meu chefe, deve me ver como uma filha para estar sempre tão presente!

"Laurent nos contou que você foi embora meia-noite." Ele comentou, e eu encarei-os.

"Bem, é verdade." Eu confirmei.

"E Ângela está me contando que você adiantou _muito_ trabalho." Ele continuou. Troquei o peso de pé, e os encarei confusa. Onde eles queriam chegar? "Você precisa de _fol-ga_." Ele disse lentamente a ultima palavra.

E eu, praticamente, entrei em pânico.

"Não, não preciso. Eu _gosto_ de trabalhar!" Eles me encararam com a cara do tipo _'dãrt'_.

"Todo mundo percebe uma coisa dessas." Eles disseram _juntos_. Oh, meu deus, o mundo está estranho! Meu chefe – dono da empresa – e minha secretária – uma estagiária! – pensando a mesma coisa de mim!

"O caso é, eu _preciso_ trabalhar." Comentei um pouco envergonhada. Eles arquearam as sobrancelhas pra mim.

"Isso, Senhorita Swam, é uma **ordem.**" Ele disse de forma muito maligna. Muito mesmo. Estou assustada nesse exato momento. Até me chamou pelo sobrenome!

"Tudo bem, então." Eu _tive_ que concordar, eu fiquei com medo daquele ser maligno. Ele acenou a cabeça positivamente e com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e foi até o elevador. Caminhei hesitante até a mesa da minha secretária, que até começava a sorrir com a situação.

"Sabe, eu não sei como você consegue ter tanta sede de trabalho!" Ela comentou, e eu a encarei.

"Ângela me escute." Eu pedi. "Eu realmente vou tirar folga, dessa vez. Mas, vou tirar folga de tudo." Comecei, se era pra não trabalhar o resto da semana, eu ia _sumir_. "Então, eu vou levar qualquer trabalho que já tenha para fazer..." A vi abrir a boca pronta para protestar. "Você não pode me impedir, e, você é uma boa menina e não vai contar pro nosso chefe." Completei, vendo-a revirar os olhos enquanto sorria.

"Tudo bem..."

"Todos que te ligarem pedindo informações por mim, você vai falar que eu viajei." Eu disse muito, mas _muito_ séria. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, e eu senti que ela queria saber o motivo. "Problemas pessoais." Eu disse, e ela pareceu aceitar. "Mesmo se for uma pessoa se intitulando meu pai, noivo, marido, ex-namorado, cunhada, sogra... Ninguém, você não vai falar onde eu estou para ninguém." Eu afirmei. Ela parecia um pouco hesitante em fazer o que eu estava pedindo, mas, como eu sempre fui muito boazinha com ela, ela pareceu aceitar. "Eu estarei nesse endereço, nesse telefone. Se não estiver aí, me ligue no celular." Eu terminei enquanto anotava o endereço de Jacob e o número da casa dele.

Ok, eu nem sei se ele vai me deixar ficar lá, mas ele é meu amigo. Tudo bem que, a tal garota Reneesme pode estar morando com ele e pode não gostar nada disso, mas... Qual é, ele é meu amigo. Que mal há um amigo abrigar outro? Eu sei que já fomos noivos, já nos beijamos e umas coisinhas a mais, mas... Éramos só amigos ué.

Bem, de qualquer forma, pela minha lógica agora era minha vez.

Tânia sumiu, Edward sumiu... Agora serei eu. Parece até moda, sumir e tudo mais.

Depois de pegar todos os trabalhos de hoje – apesar de ter adiantado muitos, todo dia chegava um pouquinho do mesmo jeito – agradeci profundamente por ela ser uma boa secretária, e fiz meu caminho de volta. Pedi o elevador, esperei-o e entrei quando ele chegou. Depois de chegar ao térreo, descer as escadinhas e chegar ao meu carro, eu decidi que estava muito cedo para ir até na casa de Jacob. Eu teria que ir lá no horário de almoço, que ele estaria em casa.

Então, o que fazer?

Acelerei, e decidi por ir para o Central Park. Mesmo estando um pouquinho frio ainda, estávamos em Março, início da Primavera! Ele deveria estar lindo enquanto recuperava a beleza das árvores, a grama voltando a ser verdinha e não coberta de gelo. E lá fui eu, seria ótimo sentar lá e começar meu trabalho.

Quando cheguei, estacionei meu carro e caminhei para dentro dele. Arranjei um banquinho debaixo de uma árvore, e comecei a olhar para os papéis. Fiquei tão concentrada naquela papelada na minha mão, que quando eu notei, o sol já estava mais forte e meu relógio de pulso marcava meio dia. Eu realmente não sei como sou tão dedicada no trabalho. E por incrível que pareça eu não estava com fome naquele momento. Levantei meu olhar para admirar a vista que eu tinha ali. As pessoas descansando da correria, conversando, rindo. Já estava cheio de gente, e se eu observasse bem, havia muitos turistas com suas camisetas 'I love NY' e bonés. Eles tinham câmeras nas mãos, uns tiravam fotos dos outros. Eles eram inocentes em relação a correria de Nova York e pareciam ter um lugar para voltar. Família, talvez.

E eu, definitivamente, não voltaria para a casa de Charlie.

E pelo o que parece, eu não tenho mais uma casa com Edward.

Suspirei, e me levantei. Era melhor parar de ficar pensando nessas coisas, e ir falar com Jake. E pelo caminho, rezar que ele me deixasse ficar na casa dele essa semana.

_**Caixa Postal de Bella Swam.**_

"_Eu liguei no seu apartamento, imaginando que você poderia ter dormido lá... Mas ninguém atendeu. Então, liguei para seu trabalho, e ela disse que você-"_

"_Que você estava viajando. Bella, por favor, não tome nenhuma decisão por enquanto... Me espere."_

Enquanto dirigia para a casa de Jake, escutei a voz perfeita de Edward – suplicante - naquela mensagem. Eu não sabia o que fazer, apesar de que minha decisão já estava tomada. Eu havia me decidido em dar um _tempo_. Um tempo para ele descobrir se me procuraria, se me queria. Um tempo que o faria me procurar... Como ele fizera quando voltou.

Mas, se ele não procurasse... A única coisa que eu faria era cancelar o nosso casamento.

Tudo bem que, Alice e o resto da família Cullen ficariam desesperados em perder uma festa que eles mesmo se empenharam em organizar... Mas, era o melhor para mim, o melhor para nós dois.

Estacionei meu carro – ignorando as dez ligações não atendidas de Alice no meu celular - e encarei a porta de entrada. Engoli em seco, já que, por enquanto eu ficaria sem teto se ele não me deixasse ficar lá.

Toquei na campainha, e a porta se abriu, com um Jacob – normalmente – sorridente.

"Oi Bells." Comentou animado, me dando um abraço. "Veio me visitar!" Disse apontando para que eu entrasse. Sorri sem graça, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Jake... Eu na verdade... Vim pedir para ficar na sua casa pelo resto da semana."

Joguei toda a minha vergonha de lado – meu deus, eu virei uma sem-vergonha! – e falei, olhando-o com uma cara de cachorro sem dono. Ouvi uma gargalhada vindo dele.

"Sua pequena interesseira! Somente se lembra desse Jake aqui quando precisa de algo!" Ele me acusou divertido.

"Não é verdade!" Respondi indignada. "Eu te convidei para meu casamento, sem nenhum interesse por trás disso!"

"Há, e o presente de casamento?" Ele me perguntou, com um olhar divertido. Fiquei sem fala. Ok, eu gostava dos presentes dele... Menos aquele vestido de noiva assassino. Mas então, eu me lembrei do detalhe que:

"Talvez eu não me case mais."

Ele ficou surpreso. E foi a deixa para que eu contasse para ele a história, e que ele me aceitasse na casa dele – me apresentando para a namorada dele que, só para constar, é uma graçinha! – pelo resto da semana.

Oh, eu tinha teto.

E já até estava pensando para onde eu iria ao final da semana.

_**Secretária Eletrônica de Edward Cullen.**_

"_EDWARD! O que você fez seu idiota?! Bella não atende minhas ligações de maneira alguma! Eu fiquei sabendo da Tânia, e caso você não tenha perce-"_

"_Caso você não tenha percebido, sua anta, ela não é pra você! E eu espero, assim como todos nós da família, que você não descubra tarde demais."_

"_Ah, é a Alice. Ligue pra porra do meu celular A-GO-RA!"_

_

* * *

_

Alice e seu carinho com Edward quando ele faz uma coisa idiota! UHSAUHSUHA Bella resolveu sumir, e vai esperar que Edward a procure... Apesar de que acontece uma coisa muito ruim nesse meio tempo :x (Eu sou maligna!) Será que a magia do Casamento consegue mesmo salvar esse povo? '-'

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Nota:** Demorei por causa dos seguintes fatos; Eu não posso mexer durante a semana no computador, e tive um tremendo **bloqueio**. Além do que, _**eu tenho vida pessoal**_ (A qual nesse período estava uma merda, diga-se de passagem), e gostaria da compreensão de vocês (:

Ah, e não odeiem o Edward taaanto, só um pouquinho HAHAHAHA³

**Obrigada à:** _Amanda_,** Ayesha**, _My Odd World_', **Bia**, _Chantal_. **Forks Cullen, **_Laliinha -'_, **Dani Cullen**, _Penelope Cullen_,** N. Rathbone**, _Katryna Greenlea_f, **Luisa Evans Cullen**,_ Mariie Swam_, **Ella Raven**,_ Teyas_,** Soufymundial**, _Aninhaa_, **mione03**, _Pamela_, **Sunshine**, _Luu-chan_, **Dada Cullen**, _Camila Garcia_, **Carol Bueno**, _Atenas_, **BruceBlackCullen**, _Hanari_, **Bruna Beck**,_ Fata Morgan_, **Mackie Cullen**, _Julieide_, **Juju**.

Gente, me perdoem por não respondê-las devidamente, eu sei o tanto que isso é chato --'

Mas o trem aqui ta meio complicado, então não vai dar. **Mas saibam que eu ADORE-EI todas as reviews! *--* Amei, ri com várias, tive até dó da Tânia com algumas HAHAHA³**

_Espero que não me matem, não matem o Ed, e ok, podem matar a Tânia com esse capítulo (: _

-

-

-

**A magia do Casamento**

_Ele se sentou no sofá de couro e olhou para o relógio no pulso. Notou que estava na hora de Bella chegar ao apartamento, de chegar _em casa_. Ele não sabia como iria encará-la depois do que dissera no restaurante - mesmo que sentisse que era uma meia verdade. Quando ela saíra deixando-o sozinho, ele sentiu certo desespero, sentiu que não queria perdê-la de maneira alguma. Era difícil estar naquela dúvida idiota. Porque de um lado, era obvio que ele amava Bella, que ele a queria pelo resto da vida. Mas por outro, ele ainda não sabia se depois que Tânia voltara, ele deveria deixá-la de lado sem saber se realmente estava tudo finalizado entre eles. _

_Olhou no relógio novamente, e ela não havia chegado. Ela era pontual, sempre fora pontual. _

_Passou-se uma hora, duas horas... Ele encarava a porta já se sentindo um lixo. Ela nunca chegara atrasada. Pegou o telefone e ligou no celular dela, mas ela não atendeu. Era muita hipocrisia ligar para ela? Procurar por ela, e pedir que ela voltasse? _

_Passaram-se mais duas horas, e ela não havia chegado. Já eram dez horas da noite, já estava tarde, e mesmo assim ela não entrara pela porta. O jantar já devia estar gelado, e ele continuava no sofá esperando por ela. Ligou novamente no celular dela, e ela não atendeu. _

_Ela não queria atendê-lo, era isso que ele estava chegando à conclusão. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, desesperado. Ele havia perdido Bella, ele não queria perdê-la! Então o que ele estava fazendo? Porque ele ainda pensava em Tânia?Porque ele só pensava em querer saber o porquê que ela o abandonou, o porquê de tudo? _

_E mais duas horas se passaram. Já era meia-noite, e ela não havia entrado por aquela porta. Ele ligou mais uma vez, mas não no celular. Ele ligou no telefone do escritório dela, diretamente. E mesmo assim ela não atendeu. _

_Ele desistiu de esperar por ela, quando escutou o barulho de alguém andando no andar de cima._

* * *

_**Capítulo IV.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Cá estou eu, rejeitando o almoço delicioso de Reneesme. Eu sei que não é nem um pouco saudável ficar mais de vinte e quatro horas sem comer nada, mas o que eu posso fazer se não tenho vontade de comer?

Estou usando uma desculpinha de que eu comi antes de vir para cá. E eles acreditaram, até porque, como eles poderiam descobrir que eu praticamente parei de comer?

Bem, de qualquer forma, Jacob está olhando para mim com seu sorriso no rosto. Aparentemente, tentando me animar.

Isso não funciona muito bem, mas ok.

E para deixá-los sozinhos durante o almoço e conversarem sobre essa minha visita do nada, eu caminhei para o quarto que Jake disse que eu poderia me hospedar. Andei por um corredor e entrei na segunda porta a direita, e realmente gostei do que vi. Tipo, um quarto para hóspedes tão arrumado assim faz agente querer visitar ele mais vezes.

Me joguei na kingsize, e comecei a olhar para o teto. Era até estranho pensar que antes do Natal eu ainda sofria pelo sumiço de Edward e estava prestes a me casar com Jake. Que no Natal com sua magia e tudo mais, eu perdi meu medo de ser largada novamente, e aceitei me casar com Edward. E que agora, Tânia, a causadora do meu sofrimento por três anos, a causadora do sumiço dele, agora voltara e bagunçou tudo. E que agora, estou dormindo na casa do meu ex-noivo e amiga da sua atual namorada.

Não é engraçado como isso só aconteceria com uma pessoa em um milhão, e que eu fui justamente à escolhida?

Bem, de qualquer maneira, eu acho que já deveria estar acostumada. Isabella Swam sempre é escolhida por Murphy. Não adianta, ele sempre aponta seu dedinho indicador para mim e ri malandro. É como se eu fosse tipo, 'A' escolhida para coisas ruins acontecerem.

Me virei na cama, e então, minhas pálpebras pesaram. Eu nunca imaginaria que eu ficaria com sono depois disso tudo - não que não fosse desgastante emocionalmente e tudo mais – mas eu fiquei. E abracei a inconsciência abertamente.

_**oOo**_

Quando eu acordei me senti muito fraca. E é claro que uma hora eu ia me sentir assim, já que, já faz quase dois dias que eu não como. Olhei para o lado, para o criado mudo, e vi um copo de água.

Talvez Jake soubesse que eu não estou comendo, e talvez ele não tenha acreditado que eu já havia comido antes de vir para cá. Talvez ele não quisesse me pressionar mais do que ele já sabia que eu estava pressionada, e talvez ele soubesse que se me oferecesse água eu não iria recusar. Pois é, eu não recusei, bebi até a última gota. Me senti levemente melhor, apesar de ainda estar fraca.

Dizem que comida você pode ficar vários dias sem, mas água não. Então, let's survive with water!

Tentei levantar e apoiei meus braços da cama, que acabaram amolecendo e me fazendo cair novamente. Talvez nem fosse fraqueza mesmo, talvez fosse a cama que adora minha companhia, que me chama e me impede de sair dela.

Quem sabe.

Olhei para fora da janela e ainda estava de dia. Eu tenho que acordar senhora cama, não posso ficar aqui o resto do dia.

Dessa vez eu acho até que ela me empurrou, porque eu consegui me levantar com muita agilidade e rapidez. Ajeitei meu cabelo mais ou menos, e saí do quarto. Quando encarei Jacob e Reneesme na cozinha eu não entendi nada. Tipo, se eu for considerar a comida em cima da mesa, agora seria o café da manha. Mas quando eu dormi ainda tínhamos que jantar.

"Dorminhoca." Jake comentou sorridente. Como ele consegue sorrir o tempo todo? "Você dormiu bastante. Parecia muito cansada, nem quisemos te acordar." Ele continuou, e fiquei mais confusa ainda. "Você está dormindo desde ontem, desde o almoço." Ele completou me vendo extremamente confusa.

Bem, acabei de acordar, meu senso de compreensão estava terrivelmente afetado.

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei caminhando até a pia com o copo em mãos.

"Bella, se você acordasse na hora do almoço, você teria dormido vinte e quatro horas." Ele disse meio sério. Me fazendo ficar muito chocada e surpresa.

Resultando em uma coisa típica de Isabella Swam, do tipo, deixar o copo lindo que eles deixaram no quarto com água cair no chão e se quebrar em estilhaços.

"O QUÊ?" Eu gritei enquanto ficava atônita. Eu não sabia se eu pegava os cacos do ex-copo, ou se eu me acalmava e tentava entender o porquê de ter dormido tanto. Jake se levantou rapidamente meio que me segurando e me abraçando, enquanto Reneesme limpava a sujeira que eu fiz. "Ai meu deus..." Eu sussurrei completamente confusa.

"Calma." Ele disse, me fazendo fechar os olhos tentando pensar. "Você está cansada, desgastada emocionalmente, imagino que se enfiou tanto no trabalho dessa vez que devia estar esgotada..." Ele foi falando e enumerando algumas coisas que me fez me acalmar. "_Além do fato de que você não está comendo nada._" Ele sussurrou.

É, ele sabia.

Eu o abracei de volta e segurei algumas lágrimas. Eu realmente estava deplorável, e isso porque o Edward nem mesmo chegou a me abandonar. Mesmo que eu sinta como se ele tivesse feito.

"Me desculpe pelo copo, Jake." Pedi enquanto me afastava daquele afago carinhoso de amigo. Ele me encarou com dó, e eu me pergunto se é isso mesmo que eu quero que os outros sintam de mim.

"Sem problemas." Reneesme respondeu por ele, sorrindo. Ela não me olhava com dó, me olhava com carinho, como se realmente não tivesse se importado. De um jeito amigo, daquele jeito que você vê nos olhos dela 'pode contar comigo'. Eu suspirei, eu não ficaria sozinha se Edward escolhesse por Tânia. Eu teria Jacob e Reneesme.

Não morando aqui claro, vocês entenderam.

"Nessie, você se importa de me emprestar uma roupa?" Perguntei carinhosamente, sentindo as lágrimas sumirem. Ela sorriu ainda mais alegre, e concordou.

"Vem." Me chamou em quanto me puxava alegremente em direção do corredor. Jacob riu levemente, e voltou-se para a mesa farta de café.

Então eu entrei em um dos quartos mais lindos que eu já vi. Não era bonito por ter móveis caros, coisa que não tinha. Era bonito porque era _único_. Aquela coisa que você quando conhece uma pessoa e entra em seu quarto, percebe que a personalidade dela está demonstrada nele. O quarto era delicado, não era muito feminino já que Jacob também dormia aqui, mas era aquele tipo de quarto que você até sente o amor dos dois emanando pelos móveis. Ela caminhou até o guarda-roupa de uma cor de ouro envelhecido muito bonita. Abriu duas portas, sobrando mais quatro, e lá estavam suas roupas. Eu sabia que elas não seriam roupas de marca, mas sabia que seriam roupas delicadas e bonitas assim como ela mesma era.

"Pode escolher, Bella." Ela disse voltando-se para mim e apontando com a cabeça para aquele tanto de roupa. Eu sorri e caminhei até lá. Minhas mãos passearam pelos cabides, e pararam em um vestidinho que era uma gracinha!

Ele era meio rosê, levemente justo no meu busto e caído até a metade da minha coxa. As alças que o prendia eram fininhas e bonitinhas, e para completar, ele vinha junto com um bolerinho branco com mangas três - quartos. A encarei para pedir permissão, se essa fosse sua melhor roupa eu não pegaria. Ela sorriu, deixando, e apontou para alguns vestidos mais escondidos me fazendo ficar boquiaberta com a beleza deles. E depois eu ri, eu realmente não havia pegado o melhor.

Caminhei para o banheiro e tomei um banho básico, e até que foi do estilo 'limpeza-até-a-alma'. Eu consegui relaxar como ainda não havia relaxado, e meu cabelo molhado e limpo me dava uma alegria danada. Não sequei meu cabelo, já que quando ele secasse sozinho ele não ficaria feio. Coloquei a roupa, com minha sapatilha preta do Manolo Blahnik, e guardei a minha em uma sacola de plástico para levar até a lavanderia perto do meu prédio. Eu ia dar um passeio, para deixar os dois livres desse meu ar deprimente.

"Tchau pessoinhas!" Disse alegre vendo-os sorrir, e caminhei para fora da casa até meu carro. Entrei, liguei e acelerei. Aquelas coisas que agente faz para andar com um carro.

Passei na lavanderia, deixei minha roupa lá e aproveitei para pegar algumas que já estavam limpas.

Quando voltei para o carro percebi minha bolsa jogada no bando de trás, arqueei a sobrancelha, jurava que tinha entrado com ela na casa do Jake.

Sentada no motorista – depois de jogar a sacola com as roupas limpas de qualquer jeito no banco de trás – puxei minha maxi-bolsa. Procurei meu celular dentro dela, e fiquei um pouco surpresa com a quantidade de ligações não atendidas.

De Edward, cinco. Por educação, claro.

De Alice, _vinte e sete..._ Ela deve estar uma pilha por eu não ter atendido nenhuma chamada.

Suspirei e joguei minha bolsa para o passageiro, e voltei a dirigir. Fui até o prédio onde eu trabalho, e tomei todos os cuidados possíveis para que meu chefe não me visse. Ângela disse que Alice não parava de ligar para lá, exigindo a verdade de onde eu estava.

É, Alice é desse jeito mesmo.

Ela me entregou o trabalho de ontem e hoje, que não é muita coisa, e eu caminhei para fora do prédio. E enquanto eu dirigia eu me decidia que o melhor lugar para trabalhar em um clima alegre, era o Central Park. A primavera já estava mais presente, e os galhos já estavam levemente mais preenchidos à medida que Março passava. A grama já estava verde, os turistas e os próprios americanos já estavam mais presentes. Era um clima meio familiar, uma coisa diferente que te influenciava.

Estacionei e entrei. Caminhei calmamente somente absorvendo os raios de sol. E depois me sentei na grama em um daqueles 'campos' onde as pessoas fazem piquenique.

E comecei a trabalhar.

Passaram-se algumas horas sem que eu percebesse, até que uma conversa me chamou atenção.

"... eu viajei por muitos países e gastei todo o meu dinheiro. Eu tinha que viver tudo aquilo, Edward. Eu sinto muito por ter te abandonado, mas eu tinha que viver tudo aquilo, e ainda tenho que viver mais um pouco." A voz de Tânia falava.

É impressionante como eu vivo de coincidências.

Murphy não fica feliz em me deixar triste com o resto, ele tem que por esses dois conversando justamente perto de mim, em um Central Park enorme!

"Você não sentia nada por mim, então." Edward disse, aparentemente magoado. Então eu olhei para trás do modo mais disfarçado o possível. Eles caminhavam juntos. Ele estava perfeito como sempre, e ela... Bem, ela. Tânia sempre estava bonita, mesmo que ela colocasse um rato morto na cabeça como chapéu ela ia continuar bonita.

"Eu gosto muito de você." Ela disse, e eu notei que tipo, ela não _ama_ ele. "Mas essa minha sede de conhecimento mundial, minha vontade de viver várias aventuras em outros países, é maior do que isso." Ela completou. Edward a encarou em silencio, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans diesel que ele vestia – eu conheço todas as suas roupas-. "Vem comigo." Ela chamou aparentemente animada com a nova idéia.

Meu coração acelerou drasticamente, alucinado. Loops e loops, uma montanha russa se decidindo em ir para o fim da linha, para o buraco negro.

Caso ele decidisse por ir. Caso ele decidisse por realmente me abandonar novamente.

Ele ficou em silencio, parecendo digerir o que ela pedira. Tânia, não perdeu tempo algum, e se aproximou dele. Ela se aproximou _muito_. E eu acho que eu não agüento o que estou prestes a presenciar.

Ele ficou parado, estático, enquanto Tânia ficava na ponta dos pés e tocava seus lábios aos de Edward. Supostamente... _Meu noivo Edward_.

* * *

Não me matem 8D E sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou fazer de tudo para postar mais rápido dessa vez, mas só se vocês mandarem review ein?

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew pra mim continuar x)  
**


	5. Capítulo V

**Nota: **Vocês foram ótimas *-* Como vocês mandaram reviews, cá estou eu com a continuação. Veem? Vocês mandam reviews, e eu continuo o mais rápido o possivel 8D Espero que gostem desse cap... Eu tenho **certeza** que vocês vão gostar. Barraco, barraco *--*

_Obrigada à:_

**Mendy **(SAUHSUAHSU Santo deus mesmo néh, o ultimo cap foi do tipo :x³ Espero que goste desse :D Beeeijos ),

**Belaaa Yo'** (SUHASHUAHUS É assim que dá um 'tchan' básico para o pessoal mandar review, sabe? Parando na parte 'tchan' HAHAHA² Caara, eu nunca pensei que eu faria as pessoas odiarem o Ed :x Mas aparentemente eu consegui uma proeza .-. E pode deixar que eu não esqueço não, é só eu receber reviews me lembrando que eu posto rápidinho 8D Toda ficwriter é assim ;D Beeeijos),

**Srta. Ayanami-Granger** (Eis aqui a continuação \o/ Caara, pode mata a Tânia, mas me matar não vale xD Espero que goste do cap, acho que com esse você me perdoe :p Beeeijos),

**Carina **(Que bom que gostou *--* Obrigada, eu tento melhor sempre mais e mais (: Eis aqui a continuação, espero que você goste do capítulo ein? Beeeijos ),

**N. Rathbone** ( Cara, eu nunca pensei que mudaria tanto a visão de tantas pessoas em relação ao Ed xD Eu sei como é, eu também tenho meus bloqueios básicos de criatividade... Muito frequentemente xD Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos),

**Carol Bueno** (SUAHSUHASHU Espero que goste desse cap :D Eu não vou demorar quando as pessoas mandarem review sabe? 8D Beeeijos),

**Luu-chan** ( Tadinha da Bella, ela pode até querer largar, mas ela gosta muito dele HAHAH³ Ou a escritora que não deixa ela largar mesmo 8D Espero que goste do capítulo :D beeeijos),

**My Odd World'** (Tem que ter um 'tchan' na fic pra incentivar as pessoas a me incentivarem, sabe? HUSAHUSAUHS Espero que goste do cap :D Beeeijos),

**Mackie Cullen** (Percebe-se que eu não tenho dó da Bella ne? SHUAUHSHUAS Pois eh, eu não sou loira, tenho cabelos castanhos claros, então a Bella poderia virar uma serial killer de loiras sem problema 8D Obrigada, fico feliz em saber que to conseguindo transpassar tudo o que eu planejo *-* Espero que goste do capítulo ein? Beeeijos),

**Laliinha -'** (SUHAHSUAUHS Isso ae, mandando review eu atualizo rápido (: Espero que goste do cap o/ Beeeijos),

**Bibi** (SAUHSUASSUAH Que bom que gostou 8D Pois eh, acho que eu sou muito má com a Bella. Espero que goste desse cap (: Beeeeijos ),

**Pida (:** (SUAHSUAHSHUU Tadinha da Tânia, eu até que gosto dela xD Imagina se eu não gostasse neh? AHAHHA³ Bem, sem lemon e sem mortes drásticas, maaas, barraco tem *--* Espero que goste),

**Pammy** (SAHUSAUHSHUS Que bom que gostou do outro Pam, e não, não quero te matar do coração 8D Só quis dar um 'tchan' na fic, incentivar as pessoas à me incentivarem sabe? SUAHUSA Eis aqui a continuação (: Mata só a Tânia, o Ed ainda tem chance de rendenção xD Beeeijos amore),

**Lili **(Eis aqui a continuação 8D Viu como, se mandarem reviews eu posto rapidinho? UHSAHUSHUA Espero que goste :D Beeeijos),

**Katrina Greenleaf **(SUHASHUHUSA Véih, essa é a realidade. A Bella atrái coisas ruins, pior que todas as Kagomes que eu já vi 8D HAHAHA³ Pois eh, eu fiquei de ler sua nesse feriado, e vou ler. Saiba disso è.é Nesse cap tem barraco 8D Espero que goste. Beeeijos amore ),

**Marina Cullen** (SUAHSUASHUHS Realmente, depois de tanta coisa, acho que a Bella vai ta muito puta para resistir a um barraquinho 8D Que bom que ta gostando! Muito bom saber disso :D Espero que goste desse cap também o/ Beeeijos),

**mione03** (SUHAHUSAHS Eu acho que todo mundo agora tem um ódio imenso da Tania xD Pois eh, depois saberemos as explicações de Ed sobre isso :D Espero que goste desse cap o/ Beeeijos ),

**Dani **(HAHAHA³ Não mata ele não, ele é muito gato para não ter outra chance x) Espero que goste desse cap o/ Beeeijos) ,

**Bia **(Como todo mundo ta mandando review, eu não demoro 8D Espero que goste desse cap ein? :D Beeeijos),

**Isa. C.** ( SUHASUHAHUS Eis aqui a atualização. É só mandar review que a tia Juh posta 8D Espero que goste do capítulo. Beeeijos) ,

**Giu **(SUAHSUAHS Pois eh, ela super se jogou - que inveja -. Espero que goste do cap 8D Beeeijos) ,

**Sunshine **(Eu nunca pensei que conseguiria fazer o pessoal odiar o Ed :o Mas é legal UHSAHUSHUAHS³ Espero que goste do capítulo ein? :D Beeeijos) ,

**Isadora** ( Beem vinnnda Leitora nova :D Que bom que você ta gostando, fico muito feliz em saber disso :D SUHASHUAHUSAUH deixar as leitoras curiosas é legal 8D Espero que goste do cap , beeeijos ),

**Ayumi **( Beem viinda leitora nova :D SAUHSHUAHUS Pois e, é a continuação sim. Mas não se preocupe que eu já fiz isso também HAHAHA³ Espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos) ,

**Dada Cullen** (Murphy é mal pacas com a Bella HAHAHA³ Jake e Nessie é uma gracinha *--* Espero que goste :D beeeijos ) .

**VAAAMOS AO CAP!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A magia do Casamento**

_Ele ligou para Alice, e foi a conversa mais massacrante que ele já teve com a mulher. Ouvir tudo o que ele teve que ouvir, calado, sabendo que era tudo uma completa verdade, havia deixado-o com o coração amassado. Ele estava fazendo a pessoa mais importante desse mundo, sofrer. Ele estava errando feio com Bella. _

_Mas o que ele poderia fazer se, se ele não conversasse com Tânia e resolvesse as coisas de vez, nunca mais estaria de corpo e alma com Bella? _

_Quando ele desligou o telefone, quando ele sentiu sua decisão, ele esperou que a conversa que teria com a loira fosse definitiva. Pois ele não queria fazer Bella sofrer ainda mais, e não queria sofrer com aquela dúvida também._

_E então, pegou uma foto da morena, e encarou-a com intensidade. _

_Saudade. _

* * *

_**Capítulo V.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

A minha vontade era de chegar até lá, cutuca-la, e dizer com uma cara do estilo Rock Balboa: 'Oi, ele é meu noivo'. E dar um belo soco naquele rostinho cheio de beleza e autoconfiança.

Era só minha vontade mesmo, porque eu sei que se fizesse isso eu poderia dar tchau à minha mão direita. Já que se eu desse uma de boxeadora ela iria quebrar em mil ossinhos.

Mas eu não corri, se é o que vocês estão pensando. Eu não iria correr, e muito menos ignorar - que nem eu havia feito naquele dia em que tudo começou no restaurante -. É claro que eu também não vou aprontar o _maior_ barraco, mas que eu não vou deixar eles pensarem que eles não foram vistos eu não vou. E também vou fazer o Edward perceber que a cada momento ele me perde mais e mais.

Mesmo que isso me mate por dentro, porque consideremos, eu o estaria perdendo também.

Me levantei com a papelada em mãos, e caminhei determinada até aquele casalzinho. Para minha felicidade, ele não chegou a _retribuir_ aquele beijo. Mas de qualquer forma aquelazinha o beijou, e isso já me deixa muito puta. _Quem ela pensa que ela é?_ Ela acha que pode ir chegando e agarrando o noivo das outras?

Cheguei até eles e, delicadamente, separei-os.

Ok, foi muito brutalmente mesmo, eu empurrei com _vontade_. Fui bruta, muito bruta!

Entenderam, não é?

"Heey!" Ela ainda teve a _cara-de-pau_ de gritar em protesto. Sabe aquela raiva que você sente, que fortalece seus ossos, que passa fervendo pelas suas veias, e se juntam na sua garganta para que você grite bem alto?

Pois é, é justamente isso que eu estou sentindo. Por mais que a parte de fortalecer meus ossos seja mais figurativamente, já que continuam frágeis do mesmo jeito.

"Heey?" Eu perguntei fervendo de raiva. Ok, eu disse que não faria barraco, e não faria mesmo.

Ta bom, só um _pouquinhozinho_.

"Bella...?" Edward estava pasmo, branco, pálido, com uma cara de peixe morto enquanto disse isso. Há, isso aí, sinta medo Dr. Edward Cullen! Porque a coisa aqui ta pegando!

"Olha, se ele fosse solteiro, você poderia jogá-lo no meio desse chão e arrancar as roupas dele com os dentes." Eu disse enraivecida. Ok, isso foi muito pornográfico e me deu muitas idéias. Mas, voltando. "Mas ele não é. Não sei se ele comentou com você, mas, estamos noivos sua otária." Eu disse mostrando o anel lindo e maravilhoso no meu dedo na mão direita. Ela olhou para ele também, e ficou meio boquiaberta.

Eu me virei para Edward, e tamanha a minha raiva, algumas lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos.

Ok, ok. A quem eu quero enganar? Não era só de raiva, a minha vontade era de chorar que nem um bebê órfão de tanta tristeza que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele me encarou meio desesperado, deprimido, culpado. Me encarou com vários sentimentos estampados nos olhos verdes intensos. Os olhos verdes que sempre me fizeram hiperventilar com felicidade. Os mesmos cristais verdes que me encaram entorpecidos de amor na maioria dos momentos.

Eu levantei minha mão bem no alto, e dei um tapa em Edward. Um tapa forte, que por incrível que pareça, não quebrou minha mão. Um tapa que demonstrava o quão traída eu me sentia, por causa da situação toda. O quão decepcionada eu me sentia em vê-lo _pensando_ em me abandonar novamente.

E então eu saí. Finalmente eu corri.

Aquela coisa de não escutar o cara te chamando e correr do mesmo jeito.

E de repente, aquela coisa de trabalhar tranqüilamente aqui no Central Park me pareceu totalmente modificada. Eu não queria mais aparecer aqui para trabalhar.

Já estava mais do que na hora de ir a um lugar, que eu _duvido_ que Edward possa me procurar.

Ele só me procuraria lá, se lembrasse dos nossos momentos felizes antes de ir embora. Se ele se lembrasse de como eu amava aquele apartamento antes dele ir embora. Se ele se decidisse por ficar comigo, por esquecer o passado, e ficar comigo. Me amar inteiramente, de corpo e alma.

Se ele conseguisse me achar lá, se ele conseguisse _me procurar_…

Eu saberei que ele decidiu por mim.

_**oOo**_

Entrei no meu apartamento e nem fechei a porta atrás de mim. Eu tinha que ser rápida, pegar as roupas que eu precisava, correr até Jake para avisar o que estava acontecendo, ligar para Ângela no caminho, e ir até lá.

E esperar.

Ok, estou me sentindo uma idiota em pensar em _esperar_, sendo que na realidade, eu tinha mais é que chutar o balde e simplesmente cancelar o casamento. Mas bem, eu ainda tenho esperanças que ele vai escolher por mim e largar aquela loira vigarista. Pelo o que eu me lembre – e para minha felicidade – ele não retribuiu o beijo que ela deu nele – aquele em que ela se jogou naquela boca maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem-, então eu _posso_ ter esperanças.

Então, voltando à operação 'pegando-minhas-roupas-no-apartamento-para-então-sumir-e-esperar-ele-aparecer'. Joguei tudo o que via pela frente na minha mala Puma, e tenho até medo de descobrir as combinações que eu vou achar quando for olhá-las com calma.

Quando terminei de jogar tudo que via pela frente, ir até meu banheiro e jogar a minha _necessaire_ – nunca sobreviverei sem ela, meu bebê -, caminhei para fora do meu querido apartamento. Oh gracinha, sentirei sua falta nesse final de semana!

Tranquei a porta e fui até o elevador. A mala não estava tão pesada, já que com toda a minha pressa e o fato de que não ficarei tanto tempo fora, eu não joguei _tantas_ coisas dentro dela. Então carregá-la do elevador – passando pelo hall e deixando um porteiro meio surpreso – até meu carro não foi um grande feito.

Depois de colocá-la no porta-malas, e sair dali, eu dirigi até a casa de Jacob pensando em como dizer tudo o que eu ia dizer. Não que fosse exatamente difícil falar que eu peguei meu noivo beijando a ex-namorada dele, mas eu tinha que ser rápida, para minha própria satisfação e pouco martírio interior.

E quando avistei a casa eu senti um pouco hesitante. Eu ia ter que contar o que eu vi, consequentemente sentir o que eu senti, e ficar pior do que eu já estava. Não era uma coisa satisfatória, não mesmo.

_**Caixa Postal de Bella Swam**_

"_Bella. Você simplesmente NÃO ATENDE as minhas ligações. Talvez mandar mensagens resolva, não é?"_

"_Edward é um imbecil total, e você me __**prometeu **__que não ia sumir de novo! Se lembra na ceia do Natal? Pois é, você prometeu!"_

"_Bella, retorne alguma ligação minha, por favor! Me imagine fazendo aquela carinha ok? Beijos, Alice."_

Enquanto estacionava eu escutava as mensagens de Alice no meu celular. Ela ainda me ligou dez vezes até resolver fazer isso.

Me sentia péssima por estar fazendo isso com Alice, mas eu sinceramente não aguentaria o que estou aguentando se continuasse conversando normalmente com ela. Já está sendo muito difícil sem sua companhia, imagina com ela. Com seus ataques de 'organizadora de eventos' e 'estilista para noivas'. Eu não quero me lembrar de casamento quando com isso, eu me lembro da imagem traumatizante do meu noivo sendo beijado por uma ex vagabunda.

Bem, estacionei, toquei a campainha, e olhei para cima quando Jake atendeu.

Acho que meu rosto deveria estar terrível, já que nem foi preciso dizer muita coisa para ele entender que eu estava transtornada. Resumi em poucas palavras não muito coerentes como 'Tânia-Edward-beijo-terrivel-embora'. Ele me abraçou e então apontou para meu carro como 'vai-logo-que-vai-ser-melhor-assim'.

Ele estava me mandando embora, e eu nem conseguia achar isso terrível.

E eu corri até meu carro. Arranquei-o, e me dirigi para o local em que eu esperaria por Edward. Se ele não aparecesse lá até Domingo, eu teria que tomar decisões drásticas.

* * *

Pois eh gente, gostaram do barraco? 8D Bella já tava muito puta com a Tânia antes disso, imagina agora! Proximo capítulo vai ser Edward POV's. Mandem reviews para que eu continue e vocês possam ver o que esse ruivo ta passando (: [isso mesmo, se não mandarem reviews eu demoro è.é - a chantagista neh HAHAHA³ - mas é serio u.u]

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew pra mim continuar x)  
**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Nota: **Olá minha queridas *-*

Ok, não me matem pela demora, mas além de ter me dedicado completamente a Protecting You (chegou na parte que eu ansiava desde o começo da fic, então, me deem um desconto), eu estava completamente sem criatividade para terminar esse capítulo. **Eu tive um puta bloqueio com essa fic mano, tentei muito escrever rápido mas foi bem dificil. **

Então, me perdoem pela terrivel demora. PROMEETOO que NUNCA mais isso irá se repetir, até porque, acredito que essa fic deve ter no máximo uns três caps depois desse .-.

Ah, e foi por causa dos lembretes das reviews e variados (como recados no orkut ou PM's) que eu não desisti de tentar escrever esse cap. Então, acreditem, a insistencia AJUDA PRA CARAMBA!

E me perdoem ainda mais por não responder as reviews adequadamente, porque eu sei o quanto é ruim. Mas eu realmente estou ansiosa pra postar esse capítulo, e acho que vocês não se importam... Neh?

_Obrigada à:_**Giiu**, _Marina Cullen_, **Lili, mione03**, _N. Rathbone_, **Isa. C.**, _Carol Bueno_, **Dada Cullen**, _Mackie Cullen_, **Luu-chan**, _Kaoro Yumi_, **Dani**, _Katryna Greenleaf_, **Pida (:**, _Bibi_, **Carol Venancio**, _Ayumi_, **Bia**, _Isadora_, **Bella Cullen**, _BruceBlackCullen_, **.Daidoji - Chan.**, _Mariie Swan_, **Srta. Ayanami - Granger**, _Mih Brandon Cullen_, **Cacau PS** , _Angel Cullen McFellou_ , **Sunshine**, _Ju_, **Carina**, _Marii_, **My Odd World'**, _Mari. b. Cullen_, **Hanari**, _Lú_, **Mirela Paes**, _Vânia J_, **Filipa**, _MMMM_,** Tamiris**, _Maah Benez_, **Mylle**, _Lilah Cullen_, **padoaan** e _Duda_Cullen_.

**OBRIGADA a todas vocês pelas adoradas reviews. E, EIS O CAPÍTULO, finalmente x)**

**O próximo volta a ser Bella's POV, e bem, boa leitura *-***

-

-

-

**A magia do Casamento**

_Alice encarava o celular na sua frente com muita tristeza. Olhava todas as ligações que havia feito para Bella, e nenhuma ela havia retornado. _

_Ela iria sumir novamente, larga-los de novo. Quem sabe ela ligaria somente para cancelar o casamento? O casamento que Alice sempre sonhou em organizar e realizar? Ela sempre imaginara Bella entrando na igreja com Charlie, e no altar, Edward feliz da vida. Desde que Bella se envolvera com ele pela primeira vez ela sonhava com isso, e mesmo depois de três anos de sumiço ela sempre quis que isso acontecesse. _

_Enquanto ele estava em Forks, Alice insistira para que ele voltasse. Ela ligava para ele mais vezes do que ela já ligou para Bella, insistindo que ele voltasse e se casasse com ela. _

_Quando se reuniram no Natal foi como um reencontro há muito tempo imaginado. Bella era uma irmã para ela, uma irmã muito querida. Havia a feito prometer que não sumiria de novo, mas, aparentemente, ela não estava cumprindo. _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo VI.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Sexta-feira._

**Edward POV's.**

"Quando vivíamos juntos, eu sentia que faltava algo na minha vida. Eu sentia sede de conhecimento, de confusões também. Então eu viajei por muitos países e gastei todo o meu dinheiro. Eu tinha que viver tudo aquilo, Edward. Eu sinto muito por ter te abandonado, mas eu tinha que viver tudo aquilo, e ainda tenho que viver mais um pouco." Eu a encarava enquanto ela dizia tudo aquilo.

Desde nosso encontro no restaurante, eu havia ficado em dúvida do que fazer. Ela havia me abandonado, sem dizer nada ou deixar bilhete, deixando as coisas entre nós inacabadas. Eu sentia como se tivesse que tirar aquilo à limpo, para depois tomar minha decisão definitiva. E as palavras de Alice ainda soavam na minha cabeça, depois daquele telefonema, me lembrando de tomar uma decisão.

"_Você sumiu por três anos, sem dar notícias para Bella. Do nada, você não estava mais lá. E então, você voltou, e ela te ACEITOU! O que diabos você está fazendo? Jogando uma vida feliz fora, assim, tão facilmente? Qual é a merda do seu problema, Edward? Você também não percebeu que quando você faz umas coisas assim, ela também se afasta de nós? Da família inteira? Você não pensa no que nós sentimos? Você não pensa no que BELLA está sentindo?"_

Havia sido uma conversa massacrante, mas que havia feito com que eu percebesse que não podia adiar ainda mais toda aquela situação. Eu estava magoando Bella, e não queria fazer isso.

E as palavras de Tânia só faziam com que eu notasse ainda mais, que ela nunca me amara. Assim como eu tinha plena consciência que Bella o fazia.

"Você não sentia nada por mim, então." Eu disse, um pouco magoado. Ela praticamente havia me enganado durante nossos anos de namoro. Continuamos a caminhar, nesse clima calmo e bom do Central Park. Um bom lugar para tomar decisões importantes, e um lugar nostálgico.

Eu não consigo conter as lembranças de quando eu voltei, da neve que acabava por gelar a mim e a Bella que fizemos piquenique aqui. Não consigo conter lembranças ainda mais antigas, de quando passeávamos juntos de mãos dadas, simplesmente aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Mesmo quando eu ainda tinha a dificuldade de pensar em casamento, eu era feliz com ela. Muito feliz. Não sei por que estava jogando isso tudo fora.

"Eu gosto muito de você." Ela me disse, e novamente eu percebi que ela não me _amava_. "Mas essa minha sede de conhecimento mundial, minha vontade de viver várias aventuras em outros países, é maior do que isso." Ela completou. A encarei em silencio, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans diesel que vestia. A cada palavra dita, mais perto da minha decisão eu chegava. "Vem comigo." Ela chamou, ficando animada com a idéia.

Eu fiquei em silencio. Ela estava me chamando para viajar com ela? A situação toda me fazia ficar parado ali, digerindo o que eu acabava de perceber. Eu nunca seria importante o bastante, eu nunca seria amado por Tânia. _Nunca_. Ela sempre iria preferir viajar a se casar comigo.

E eu não jogaria o amor recíproco meu e de Bella para o alto, por alguém como ela.

Mas quando eu dei por mim, com minha decisão tomada, senti seus lábios sobre os meus; Ela estava me beijando. E eu não senti _nada_ com seu beijo. Não senti a alegria interior, a intensa vontade de continuar até precisar de ar. Eu não sentia nada disso, nada do que eu sentia com Bella.

Mas antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, alguém nos empurrou bruscamente.

"Heey!" Tânia gritou em protesto, e quando eu fui olhar quem havia feito isso, eu fiquei chocado. Havia sido Bella, a _minha_ Bella. A última pessoa que eu queria ferir, a última pessoa que eu queria que visse Tânia me beijando.

"Heey?" Ela perguntou _irada_. Eu conhecia aquele olhar, aquela face transtornada. Ela estava fora de si, e eu não a culpava. Como sempre a culpa era minha. Como eu pude esperar chegar até esse ponto para que eu percebesse que eu sempre quis e sempre irei querer Bella como minha mulher?

"Bella...?" Eu perguntei chocado, não conseguindo segurar seu nome dentro de mim no atual momento. Eu tinha medo do que ela faria a seguir. Eu estava _apavorado_ com o que ela faria, se ela iria me largar ou qualquer outra coisa. Por mais que eu soubesse, no meu íntimo, que ela estaria fazendo algo correto. Depois do que eu fizera...

Ela continuara encarando Tânia, depois de dar um leve passar de olhos em mim.

"Olha, se ele fosse solteiro, você poderia jogá-lo no meio desse chão e arrancar as roupas dele com os dentes." Ela estava enraivecida, muito enraivecida. E eu não a culpava, _nunca_. "Mas ele não é. Não sei se ele comentou com você, mas, estamos noivos sua otária." Ela disse enquanto mostrava sua mão direita, e o anel _único_ que eu havia comprado para ela. Incrustado com um diamante puro e transparente, com o anel em ouro maciço. Tânia olhou para o anel e ficou boquiaberta, provavelmente, ela achava que eu não havia seguido em frente. Eu não havia comentado nada ainda, sobre eu não querê-la e já estar seguindo em frente com uma morena que eu amava mais do que tudo.

E então, Bella se virou para mim. Com _lágrimas_ nos olhos. Foi a pior visão que eu já havia visto dela, chorando por _minha culpa_. Fora como Alice dissera, eu estava fazendo-a sofrer com minhas idiotices. E eu definitivamente não queria aquilo.

Eu sentia _desespero_ em pensar que depois daquilo tudo, ela poderia me largar. Eu estava ficando _deprimido_ em vê-la tão ferida. Eu estava me sentindo _culpado_, por ter a causa de tantos ferimentos.

Sua mão subiu em câmera lenta, e com força desceu em meu rosto. Eu consegui sentir todas as emoções negativas que ela sentia naquele momento. Um sentimento horrível de traição. Deslealdade.

Decepção.

Eu estava _morto_ por dentro, depois daquilo tudo. Eu estava perdendo a única pessoa nesse mundo que poderia me fazer feliz.

E ela saiu correndo.

Vê-la indo embora foi massacrante.

"BELLA!" Gritei por seu nome, para que ela não fosse. Eu não agüentaria se ela fosse.

Mas ela não se virou, e ela não parou. Eu a observei, indo embora, para longe de mim. Observei suas costas miúdas, e notei como doía vê-la correr para longe de mim.

"Você tem uma noiva e não me contou?" Eu ainda ouvi Tânia me perguntar indignada. A encarei destruído, e com uma leve raiva. Ela era o motivo do meu mundo estar desmoronando. Ela fora o motivo desde o momento que ela sumira. Fora por culpa dessa loira _egoísta_ que eu me tornara um otário, e estava perdendo a pessoa mais preciosa nesse mundo.

"Suma de novo Tânia. Eu não quero ir com você, nunca quis. Amo aquela mulher, e vou consegui-la de volta sob qualquer custo. Uma coisa que eu _nunca _faria por você." Eu disse o mais sério que eu consegui, e não me importei nada com a face magoada que ela vestira.

E saí.

Eu _corri desesperado_ atrás de Bella. Eu nunca havia corrido tão forte e rápido na minha vida, mas era justamente a minha _razão de viver_ que eu precisava alcançar. Mas eu não cheguei a tempo de conseguir puxa-la pelo braço e pedir perdão por tudo o que eu estava fazendo com ela.

Eu cheguei a tempo de ver seu carro sumindo no trânsito de Nova York. Na direção do prédio onde nós morávamos, eu sabia que era aquela direção.

Não me importei com meu carro naquele momento, não dava tempo de chegar até ele e tentar achá-la. Ele estava do outro lado do Central Park.

Peguei um táxi.

Mas o mundo parecia conspirar contra mim naquele momento, ele parecia querer que as coisas fossem diferentes do que eu queria que fossem.

E praticamente fui obrigado e parar, no meio de um congestionamento.

_**oOo**_

Quando eu cheguei ao meu apartamento, eu não ouvia nada do andar de cima. E muito menos chegara a tempo de ver para que lado ela havia ido. Eu não havia chegado a tempo, não havia chegado a tempo de impedi-la de sumir.

Eu me joguei na minha cama, que antes disso tudo acontecer de forma tão rápida - em somente uma semana - ela dormia comigo. Coloquei o braço sobre o local que seu corpo estaria deitado, sentindo falta dela. A dor que me corroia não era somente hoje que eu sentia, mas agora era mais forte. _Muito_ mais forte.

E pode parecer dramático, ou _gay_ – como Emmett poderia dizer -, mas eu comecei a chorar.

Não soluçando ou gritando. Eu comecei a chorar silenciosamente, deixando que as lágrimas rolassem soltas pelo rosto.

_Eu havia estragado tudo - de novo_.

E para minha surpresa, eu senti vários pesos se deitando junto de mim. E quando olhei ao meu redor vi minha família. Alice – que tinha uma cópia da chave -, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Jasper. Por mais que eu estivesse _chorando_, todos pareciam não me julgar.

"Estamos com você, apesar de tudo." Emmett disse triste também.

"Estamos aqui para te dar forças para lutar por ela, Ed." Alice disse carinhosa, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Imagino que Bella não respondia nenhuma ligação dela, assim como não havia respondido as minhas. Eu me sentia cada vez mais culpado em ver que todos estavam sofrendo _novamente_ em terem que se afastar de Bella. Ela sempre foi muito querida pela família.

"Obrigado." Foi a única coisa que eu pude pronunciar.

_**oOo**_

Eu encarei o teto conseguindo visualizar exatamente como estaria o apartamento no andar de cima. Já estava de noite – todo mundo já tinha ido embora -, e ela não havia entrado lá. Eu tinha certeza disso, já que desde que eu me enfiara nesse quarto não houvera movimentação por lá.

Eu não tinha mínima idéia de onde ela estaria. Não conseguia nem imaginar algum lugar que ela poderia ter ido. Ela não iria para nenhum hotel, para simplesmente _gastar_ dinheiro numa coisa que ela não sabia quando ia acabar. E eu não conseguia imaginar nenhum local para ela ficar, sendo que ela não tinha parentes em Nova York. Assim como eu tinha certeza que ela não iria viajar até Charlie. Não, ela não iria embora, sendo que em seu coração, ela pensava em cancelar o nosso casamento.

Preciso comentar que isso, com toda a absoluta certeza, me deixa ainda mais desesperado?

Sentei-me rapidamente, depois de pensar nisso. Ela poderia estar pensando em cancelar nosso casamento, ela poderia estar esperando alguma atitude minha.

Saí da cama o mais rápido que consegui, e caminhei até a sala de estar. Eu não podia ficar pensando em como eu estava perdendo-a, e simplesmente ficar deitado sem fazer _nada_ para mudar isso. Eu tinha que agir, eu tinha que mudar a situação, eu tinha que _achá-la_. Eu tinha que pensar em todos os locais possíveis e impossíveis que ela poderia ter se metido, eu tinha que pensar em todas as possibilidades, eu tinha que achá-la de qualquer maneira.

Permaneci em pé, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto martelava na minha cabeça onde ela poderia estar.

Pelo horário, eu não poderia ligar para o escritório, a secretária já teria ido embora. Pelo horário não tinha muita coisa a fazer, mas eu não iria dormir, até sentir que eu já havia pensado o bastante.

_Sábado._

Quando eu acordei, senti meu corpo reclamando. Eu havia virado a madrugada, pensando, e simplesmente não encontrando qualquer resposta. Pensei e repensei em todos os lugares que eu conhecia e que ela poderia estar, mas simplesmente não encontrava nenhum que poderia ser alguma certeza. Todos pareciam tão improváveis.

E mesmo que meu corpo quisesse ficar deitado, eu me levantei, tomei um banho lavando meu cabelo, e quando saí vesti uma roupa qualquer – a primeira que minha mão cega pegou -. Uma calça jeans Calvin Klein gasta, uma camiseta Diesel preta, e deixei meu cabelo bagunçado de forma desleixada. Ele era liso, não precisava de grandes tratamentos.

Saí do apartamento sem comer nada e peguei um táxi até o Central Park, nem me importando se meu carro ainda estaria por lá ou não. Não me surpreenderia se ele tivesse sido roubado.

Quando cheguei, ele estava lá.

E logo saí cantando pneus, aproveitando - um milagre divino - que as ruas de Nova York não estavam lotadas de pessoas atravessando pela faixa de pedestre – apressadas -. E saí sem rumo, simplesmente tentando me lembrar de todas as nossas conversas, de todos os locais que ela já havia citado perto de mim.

E o primeiro lugar que eu procurei foi o escritório.

Subi as escadinhas, entrei no prédio e no elevador, e quando cheguei ao andar que saí do elevador, a secretária me encarou surpresa e um pouco nervosa.

Era um sinal de que, talvez, ela poderia saber de alguma coisa.

"Oi... Ângela, não é?" Cumprimentei, me lembrando do nome da garota. Bella já havia citado uma vez que ela era muito eficiente. Ela acenou, afirmando que eu acertara. "Você sabe onde Bella está." Eu afirmei, me apoiando na mesa, e encarando-a intensamente nos olhos.

Ela pareceu meio desnorteada, e eu sabia que quando queria, conseguia deslumbrar as pessoas.

"Me desculpe, mas eu re-realmente nã-não imagino." Ela disse gaguejando, nervosa. Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas, somente para enfatizar que ela havia se entregado. "Ela tirou folga, mas não me disse para onde iria." Ela afirmou depois de se endireitar, de forma firme, tentando me fazer acreditar naquela mentira.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade." Eu afirmei, acusando-a calmamente. Bella com certeza pedira para que ela mentisse para qualquer um que perguntasse. "Eu sou o _noivo_ dela, e eu realmente tenho que encontrá-la." Eu disse, rezando internamente que ela simplesmente desistisse de mentir, e me contasse a verdade.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, mas, eu não sei onde ela está." Ela insistiu firme, com um olhar intenso.

Ela sabia, mas não iria me contar. Não iria adiantar eu discutir, nem se ficasse o dia inteiro aqui tentando extrair a verdade, ela não iria me contar. E em um momento tão errado assim, eu fiquei feliz por Bella.

Ela tinha uma secretária fiel e confiável.

"Tudo bem..." Eu desisti. Teria que descobrir por mim mesmo. "Se ela ligar, fale que eu vim aqui."

Disse e saí de lá o mais rápido o possível.

"_Eu te amo." Ela sussurrou para mim, pensando que eu estava dormindo. Senti seus lábios macios e suaves pousando sobre os meu, em um contato leve e rápido. Era simplesmente gratificante perceber que Bella era minha novamente, e que estávamos juntos. A noite fora simplesmente maravilhosa, tendo novamente aquele corpo e aquele amor direcionados a mim. E então eu sorri, verdadeiramente feliz._

"_Fico feliz que serei acordado sempre dessa maneira, de agora em diante." Eu sussurrei fazendo-a rir levemente. E então abri meus olhos, e a encarei em silencio. Nem acreditava que havia colocado um anel de noivado na mão delicada daquela deusa à minha frente, eu ainda não conseguia acreditar em como as coisas estavam se encaixando novamente, mesmo depois da minha covardia de abandona-la. E então, aproveitei aquele momento, sentindo-a tão perto de mim, de um modo que eu sentira falta. "Feliz Natal."_

A lembrança da nossa primeira noite - depois que eu voltei - forçou-se sob meus olhos fechados. Tentando me lembrar de como ela me aceitara, mesmo depois de tudo.

Eu realmente sou um otário.

Totalmente conformado.

E então, um nome veio em minha mente, vindo rápido e sumindo do mesmo jeito que veio. Mas eu não o deixei escapar, não.

_Jacob Black_.

Como eu não havia pensado nisso antes?

Eles viraram amigos, grandes amigos. Ela iria para a casa dele, ó_bvio_.

E então, forçando minha mente para lembrar o endereço que escrevemos no convite de Jacob, e fui à direção em que me lembrava. Logo avistei a casa, e logo estava a porta da frente, desesperado. Quando abriram a porta, e que os olhos negros dele me encararam, eu percebi que ele parecia raivoso assim que viu que era eu.

É, eu o entendia perfeitamente.

Eu estava irado comigo mesmo, imagine um amigo tão próximo que nem Jake era de Bella.

"Ela não está aqui." Ele falou, sem que eu precisasse perguntar. Mas ele parecia se arrepender de ter dito isso.

Com certeza ele deveria ter mentido, já que provavelmente, ele não deixaria que eu entrasse em sua casa mesmo se ela estivesse lá.

"Jacob..."

"Eu não sei onde ela está." Ele me interrompeu, e mesmo irado, parecia sincero. Eu olhei para baixo, e passei minha mão no meu cabelo de um jeito frustrado. "Você beijou outra na frente dela?" Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Hum... Ele era enorme, eu não sei se devo me arriscar a levar uma bela surra.

Mesmo que eu mereça.

"Eu não correspondi, se isso torna a coisa menos grave." Optei pela verdade, esperando que ele acreditasse.

Ele me olhou cético, mas depois de alguns segundos ele suspirou.

"Eu realmente não tenho mínima idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Então, sinto muito. Não posso ajudar." Ele disse fechando a porta.

Bem, pelo menos, ele só fechou a porta na minha cara. Com isso eu posso lidar sem problemas.

Mas uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu simplesmente _não tinha noção alguma_ de onde ela poderia estar. Sua secretária não queria falar nada, Jacob não sabia também... E ela provavelmente não estava atendendo nenhuma chamada. E isso dificulta as coisas de tal maneira que vocês nem imaginam.

Minhas mãos foram até meu cabelo, novamente, e o bagunçaram de forma frustrada.

Eu sabia, não sei como, mas sabia que se eu não a encontrasse o mais rápido o possível... A perderia definitivamente. Mas onde ela estava? _Como_ eu poderia encontrá-la, sendo que não há mais lugares para procurar?

Caminhei de volta para meu carro, entrando e saindo dali. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nenhum lugar. Era como se ela simplesmente tivesse _sumido_ da face da terra.

Quanta ironia, sendo que eu havia feito o mesmo com ela a três anos atrás.

Dirigi em direção do meu apartamento novamente. Se eu teria que pensar em algo, eu iria pensar em um lugar onde tinha objetos de Bella. Um lugar onde eu poderia senti-la perto de mim sem realmente estar.

_Domingo, último dia e última chance._

Eu não dormi. Eu simplesmente _não_ dormi. Virei outra noite, e posso afirmar que não estou nem um pouco cansado.

Estou _desesperado_.

Eu _sinto_ que se não encontrá-la hoje mesmo, estará tudo perdido. Já que faltaria somente uma semana e meia, praticamente, para nosso casamento. Seria exatamente o dia para cancelá-lo, já que também seria um dia antes de Charlie chegar.

Então, eu simplesmente não consegui dormir. A única coisa que eu pensava era que eu simplesmente estava desesperado, por não ter nem idéia de onde ela poderia estar. Todos os lugares prováveis eu já havia ido, e ela não estava lá. Ninguém da minha família sabia onde ela estava, mas estavam todos em uma pilha de nervos assim como eu. Todos tentavam pensar em algum lugar, e Rosalie junto de Alice até mesmo pesquisaram todos os hotéis possíveis só para confirmar que Bella não estava em nenhum.

E a cada segundo, eu me perguntava _por que_ eu procurei saber da Tânia, _por que_ eu fiquei tentando confirmar o que eu sentia por Bella conversando e esclarecendo as coisas com Tânia.

Eu sei que se eu não o tivesse feito, eu não teria tanta certeza da minha escolha. Mas, do que adiantava toda essa certeza, se agora Bella não estava ao meu lado? Conversando sobre as coisas do casamento, alegre e animada, assim como estava antes que minha ex aparecesse?

Me levantei do sofá, caminhando energeticamente pela sala.

Já estava de tarde, mais ou menos umas três horas, e eu nem mesmo consegui pensar em alguma coisa.

Desespero se tornava pouco, para descrever meu estado atual.

Ouvi o barulho do telefone - alto e estridente -, e me joguei sobre ele na mesinha de centro (Eu havia colocado-o ali, para que ficasse fácil de atender).

"Bella?!" Atendi agitado, com o coração a mil.

"_Não, Edward._" Me responderam, fazendo com que eu murchasse em decepção. "_Jacob, na verdade._" Me surpreendi com isso.

"Jacob?" Perguntei meio chocado.

"_Na sexta, quando ela apareceu na minha casa, ela estava completamente transtornada. Soltou palavras desconexas, que me fizeram simplesmente mandá-la embora." _Ele começou a contar, ignorando minha pergunta anterior. "_Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde ela possa estar, e pelo jeito você ainda não a encontrou."_ Ele afirmou, parecendo ter pena de mim.

E no estado em que eu me encontrava, acredite, pena era pouco.

"Não. Ainda não a encontrei." Aquelas palavras pareceram adagas me perfurando. "Eu não tenho mínima idéia de onde ela possa estar, e acredite, estou ficando completamente desesperado."

"_Eu acredito."_ Ele respondeu compreensivo. "_Nessie, minha namorada, acha que nós não podemos pensar em locais __**prováveis**__ em que Bella possa estar. Ela acha que temos que pensar em algum lugar em que, supostamente, ela __**nunca**__ iria ir."_ Ele completou, me fazendo ver a lógica.

E mesmo assim eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum lugar assim.

"Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum lugar assim."

"_Eu não posso ajudar nada, nesse caso, mas penso que seria algum lugar que poderia ter muitas lembranças para ambos._" Ele respondeu. "_Espero que a encontre logo, e quando a encontrar, me ligue para confirmar o casamento." _Ele completou animado, me fazendo ir. Eu realmente estava precisando de pensamentos positivos.

"Tudo bem. Obrigado Jacob." Agradeci, e logo nós dois desligamos o telefone.

Joguei-me no sofá, desnorteado.

Um lugar aonde ela supostamente nunca iria.

Um lugar que teria muitas lembranças nossas.

Um lugar como... _Nosso antigo apartamento_.

A imagem do apartamento parcialmente mobiliado que eu havia deixado para trás, com várias lembranças como álbuns de fotografias e porta-retratos, me veio à mente. Quando eu fui lá, só peguei os enfeites natalinos e poucos móveis para trazer para esse apartamento.

Mas o resto, ficou lá. Intacto. Inabitável.

Pulei do sofá novamente, e saí correndo pela porta sem nem mesmo trancá-la.

Com um só pensamento na minha mente: **Quero minha mulher de volta, e eu **_**vou**_**_ tê-la_ de volta**.

* * *

Eu simplesmente AMO esse Edward _cheiodeatitude_ Cullen. Meldels, quando ele RESOLVE ter alguma atitude ele simplesmente TEM, vocês simplesmente devem admitir (É dó lembrar de 'A Magia do Natal', ele tava cheio de atitude pra cima da Bella, pra conquistar ela de novo 8D). E bem, eu não tenho muito direito de pedir por reviews, porque demorei, mas vou pedir do mesmo jeito x)

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew pra mim continuar x)**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Nota: **Eu disse que não ia demorar, HAN! Somente onze dias não são uma demora, são um tempo bom para um escritora lutar contra um bloqueio e escrever um capítulo de doze páginas (em uma fic que a média era de quatro, já que o projeto era pequeno UHSAUHSUHA). Então, não reclamem UHSAUHSAUHSUHAUHSA

É galera, eu decidi escrever essa continuação de 'A Magia do Natal' quando vazou a música 'My Life Would Suck Without You' da Kelly Clarkson, que é muito boa. E tá chegando o momento que eu vou usá-la *-* Não, não é nesse capítulo ainda u-u Mas acreditem, estou ansiosa pro final dessa fic que acredito que vai ser tão bonitinho quanto AMDN :D

Espero que gostem, e se alguém aqui lê "A pensão" também e não mandou review ainda, tratem de mandar, se não eu demoro naquela lá ein o-ó

Ah, e só mais uma coisa. Eu adoraria que vocês escutassem essa música: **Jonas Brothers: When You Look Me In The Eyes **(É só copiar e por no youtube pra carregar, que eu aviso quando for pra deixar rolar. Bem, não é obrigatório, mas eu acho a música tão linda *-*)

-

_Obrigada à:_

**Belaaa Yo' **(SUHASUHAUHS Quando eu escrevi essa fic eu não queria exatamente que ficassem com raiva do Ed, mas, tudo bem xD É verdade, ele não deveria nem ter dado papo pra Tânia, mas é que as coisas entre eles ficaram tão inacabadas que ele meio que tinha que conversar com ela pra descobrir que quem ele queria era a Bella :x E tadinha da Ângela! HAHAHAHHA E sim, ele resolveu agir *-* Bem, espero que goste desse cap :D Beeeeijos querida)

**Bibi **(SAUHSUHAUHSAUH Pois éh, finalmente ele percebeu que foi uma mula quadradérrima ainda por cima. É verdade, ele com atitude é TDB *-* E nããão, ele não vai pisar na bola de novo não UHSAUHSUHAUHS Acho que não neh .-. Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos )

**Isa. C. **(SAUHSUHAUHSAUH Vamos ver se a Bella volta x) Tipo, de início ela poderia até voltar, mas não seria do mesmo jeito neh? 8D Blah, é melhor você ler pra ver :) Espero que goste ein? beeeeijos)

**Nikki Cullen **(Fico tão feliz em saber que está gostando da fic *-* pois é, quando o Edward resolve tomar alguma atitude ele é perfeito, mas também enquanto ele não resolve... UHSAUHSAUHSUHAUH mas, ele com atitude é MARA *-* Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Srta. Ayanami - Granger **(Own, que bom que achou lindo. Eu sei que foi super drama e tudo mais, mas essa seria mais drama do que AMDN mesmo x) Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Pammy **(Paaammmmyyyyy! Que bom que gostou *-* Fico feliz em saber que ainda gosta dessa fic também :D SHAUSUHAUHSAUHS Espero que goste do cap ein? Beeeeijos querida)

**Sunshine **(*abraça de volta* bom, dessa vez eu não demorei, e espero que goste do cap ein? E sim, sim, ele vai descobrir a Bella *-* beeeeijos)

**Maríllya **(Ai que bom que valeu a pena esperar xD Desculpe a demora do capítulo anterior, mas eu realmente estava com um bloqueio horrível! SUHAUHSAUH Bem, a Bella meio que está bem magoada, então não será só com ele aparecendo que além dela voltar vai ficar tudo bem e talz... É melhor você ler pra entender 8D espero que goste, beeeeijos)

**Ninha Souma **(SAUHSUHAUHS É, o Ed pisou na bola muitas vezes. Mas é meio que aquela coisa que, ela foi embora e as coisas ficaram meio inacabadas, e então pra ele saber mesmo que ele queria era a Bella ele teve que conversar com ela entende? SAUHSUHAUHSUHA E é verdade, geralmente a noiva joga a aliança na cara do noivo xD Mas acho que é porque a Bella ama muito o Ed neh :/ SUHASUHAUHSAUHS Os Cullen não sabem do beijo não, mas vão ficar sabendo sim 8D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Lilah Cullen **(Fico feliz em ver uma leitora fiel que manda reviews *-* E olha só, não demorei dessa vez \o/ Espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Bruna **(Que bom que gosta da fic *-* E não, eu nunca irei abandonar então nunca pare de ler ein? Espero que goste do cap! Beeeijos)

**Mih Brandon Cullen **(Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado :D E olha só, não demorei com esse \o/ Espero que goste ein? beeeeijos)

**Pida **(SUHASUHAUHS Raxei com o 'pelo amor da vaca Jérsey' xD Nya, desculpe por ter demorado tanto com o capítulo passado. SUHASUHAUHSAUHS Pois é, dessa vez eu acho que fiz todos odiarem a Tânia até o último fio de cabelo, tadinha. E é verdade, Ed é sexy pra caramba *-* SUHAUHSAUHSAUH Nesse caso, o Jake não é gay, eles só se dão bem mesmo. Eu adoro quando os dois são amigos :D E oh, dessa vez eu não demoreeei! Espero que goste ein? beeeijos querida)

**Carol Venancio **(SAUHSUHASUHAUHS Bem, pense comigo: Ele largou ela lá, e ela simplesmente largou o apartamento para trás, com tudo dentro, e começou uma 'nova' vida. Ele nem pensou naquele lugar como provável, porque simplesmente era improvavel entende? Por isso demorou pra sacar x) E olha só, não demorei com esse :D E espero que goste ein? beeeeijos)

**Dada Cullen **(SAUHSUHAUHSAUH Eu também adoro o Ed, e bem, a Tânia na verdade nem tem tanta culpa na realidade, então não merecia um taaaapa xD SUHAUHSAUHSUHA Pois eh, eu não estava no direito de pedir muitas coisas, mas fico feliz em ver que eu tenho uma leitora fiel que ama minha fic e manda review *-* Espero que goste ein? beeeijos querida)

**Mary** (Eu tinha que parar em algum momento, e é claro que eu ia escolher _naquele_ momento UHSAUHSAUHSHUSUHA 8D Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos)

**Julieide **(Desculpe pela demora do cap anterior. E fico feliz em saber que gosta dessa fic :D Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Mari. b. Cullen **(SAUHSUHASUH Naada, tem que ficar me lembrando dessa fic sim. Eu tenho muito bloqueio com ela :x Feliz aniversário onze dias atrasado! *-* Quantos aninhos? E não fique com ódio do Ed xD Ele é muito perfeito para ser odiado HSUAUHSAUHSUHUHA E olha só, não demorei nesse cap! :D Obrigada pelo elogio *-* Obrigada mesmo, e espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos querida)

**Bia **(SUHASUHAUHSUHA Nossa eu sei como é, não vivo mais sem fic :x Fico feliz que goste da minha *-* E olha só, eu não demorei com esse \o/ E fico ainda mais feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior, e pois é, eu adorei escrever o Ed todo desesperado *-* Bem, espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Chantal. Forks Cullen **(SUHAUHSAUHSAUH Esse Ed é meio ruinzinho em relacionamentos xD É, ainda bem que ele vai tomar uma atitude porque ninguém merece xD Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Tamiris **(SAUHSUHAUHSAUH Eu adoro terminar o capítulo numa parte emocionante, eu recebo reviews assim 8D SAHSHAUSUHAUHS Você consegue viver sim. E espero que goste desse ein? beeeijos)

**Lana **(Fico feliz em saber que gosta, e eis aqui a continuação :D Espero que goste também, beeeijos)

**Beella Culleen **(Fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa fic *-* E espero que tenha gostado de A Magia do Natal também, eu acho que nela o Edward tenta reconquistar a Bella sabe? Por isso digo que ele teve atitude :D E espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeeijos)

**Angel Cullen McFellou **(SAHUSUHAUHSAUH E que macho x) pois é, eu adoro fazer o Jake e o Edward amiguinhos. Eu acho muito melhor do que aquela coisa boba dos livros .-. E espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Juh **(Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando *-* E obrigada, eu realmente luto contra o bloqueio quando vou escrever essa fic. Fico muito grata pelo apoio :D Espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos)

**Marcella Karoline **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic *-* E espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Alline Viana **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic *-* E pois é, é meio complicado, é aquela coisa que as coisas entre eles ficaram inacabadas e pra ele decidir que ele realmente queria a Bella ele tinha que conversar com a Tânia entende? :x Bem, espero que goste do reencontro, e do capítulo *-* beeeeijos)

**Katryna Greenleaf **(Nyaa, espero que arranje mesmo ein! Eu acho ruim se não receber suas reviews uú Aaai, que bom saber disso *-* Eu também adoro suas fics, e falando nelas, continue logo as suas uú E sim, sim, o Ed com atitude é TDB *-* E é, a fic está caminhando para o final, não sei quantos caps para frente, mas não são muitos. É sempre triste terminar uma fic :/ Bem, espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos querida0

**Nane **(Heeey, aqui está a continuação :D Nem demorei dessa vez neh? SUHAUHSAUHSUH Pois éh, sozinho ele não ia ter aquela LUUZ pra achar ela, e o Jake ajudou *-* Adoro os dois amiguinhos :D Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos).

-

**Bom, é isso. Obrigada por todas as reviews, são elas que estão me ajudando a lutar contra o bloqueio, então, CONTINUEM MANDANDO *-***

**E tenham uma boa leitura :D**

-

-

**A magia do Casamento**

_Assim que Edward havia ido embora, Reneesme e Jacob se encararam preocupados. Por mais que ele tivesse um pouco de raiva do ruivo por ter beijado outra na frente de Bella, ele sabia que se agora ele estava procurando por ela desesperadamente, ele queria ficar com ela, pedir perdão, se redimir. _

_E ele sentia que se ele não a encontrasse logo, aqueles dois não seriam felizes nunca. Pois, era simplesmente notável como um completava o outro, e como um necessitava do outro. Se não ficassem juntos, estariam lutando contra as forças do universo – exagerado, mas exemplificado corretamente -. _

"_Amanhã, se ele não tiver encontrado Bella..." Nessie começou a dizer, abraçando forte seu moreno. "Ligue para ele, e diga que ela vai estar em um lugar que a machuca. Pois é um lugar que ela nunca, em outras circunstâncias, iria. E um lugar recheado de lembranças."_

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo VII.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_Sexta-feira._

**Bella's POV.**

Quando eu estava no corredor, encarando aquela porta, eu senti como se meu coração estivesse tentando sair pelas minhas costas. Uma sensação ruim, mas falando assim parece até engraçado (Pense só, sair pelas costas? Até ele queria fugir de entrar naquele apartamento!). Aparentemente, até sofrendo eu consigo fazer graça.

E então, depois de encarar aquela porta por vários e vários minutos, caminhei ao seu encontro. Fazia três anos que eu não ia ali, e fazia três anos que eu não revivia de forma tão vívida as lembranças desse lugar. Pois foi só destrancar aquela porta, e entrar, que até mesmo o ar abafado me fez vir à cabeça lembranças de épocas felizes.

"_Edward!" Gritei alegre, enquanto entrava em casa. "Tenho uma novidade para você!" _

_Assim que eu terminei de dizer aquelas palavras, ele apareceu no hall de entrada, me abraçando forte contra seu corpo. Enterrou a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço, inalando meu perfume, e eu definitivamente nem preciso comentar que estava fazendo o mesmo._

"_Diga, minha Bella." Ele disse contra minha orelha, sedutor como o diabo. _

"_Arranjei um emprego ótimo." Disse alegre, me sentindo realizada. Finalmente um emprego na minha área. Ele nos separou para que conseguíssemos nos encarar, e vi ali, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Um sorriso de orgulho, gratificação e plena felicidade... Por mim. _

"_Nem preciso dizer que estou incrivelmente orgulhoso, ou preciso?" Ele me perguntou, e depositou um selinho nos meus lábios. _

"_Não, não precisa dizer. Mas o que você precisa fazer, é festejar, se é que você me entende." Eu respondi maliciosa e divertida. Um brilho diferente passou pelos olhos verdes a minha frente, um brilho repentino de _desejo_. Eu ri, assim que ele me beijou voraz. _

_A noite ia ser boa._

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, para afastar aquela lembrança. Seria ótimo me lembrar daquilo se já estivéssemos casados. Mas era doloroso e torturante me lembrar daquilo, dentro de outra época de crise. Porque era essa a realidade: Estávamos vivendo outra época de crise, depois da primeira a qual ele sumiu do nada.

Terminei de entrar, fechei a porta trancando-a, e caminhei para fora do hall entrando na sala de estar espaçosa.

Estava tudo escuro, empoeirado, e os móveis que restavam tinham lençóis os cobrindo. Era um lugar sombrio, esquecido e inabitado. Imagino como foi para Edward, voltar depois de três anos e achar esse apartamento dessa maneira. Teria sido difícil para ele, mais do que é para mim nesse momento?

Não, imagino que não. Pois para ele, sobrou somente a conclusão que eu não o esperara, enquanto para mim, sobrou um _refúgio_ que me magoava ainda mais. Sobrou um lugar mórbido para que eu me escondesse, enquanto ele se decidisse.

Suspirei pesadamente, tirando os lençóis dos móveis que restavam, e abrindo as cortinas e janelas para iluminarem e melhorarem o local. Estava tão abafado e empoeirado, que eu já estava começando a espirrar.

E quando o sol iluminou a sala, o apartamento mudou drasticamente. Mesmo que estivesse silencioso e vazio, somente comigo lá dentro, ele parecia um pouco mais alegre. Só parecia, porque não estava realmente.

Respirei fundo e caminhei para o sofá que ficava em frente há uma TV grande, mas não de plasma. Liguei-a manualmente, já que não sabia onde o controle estava, e fui mudando de canal manualmente também.

Primeiro, parei no CW, onde passava um seriado o qual eu não reconheci. Não achei tão interessante ao ponto de deixar ali, então continuei passando. Parei em um filme, que também não reconheci.

Que horrível, eu realmente não estou nada atualizada. Não reconheço _nada_ que passa na TV!

Parei então em um canal em que estava passando um jornal qualquer. Eu definitivamente precisava estar mais ligada nas coisas mundanas – algo mais como fofocas, ou noticias esportivas, ou qualquer outra coisa; porque em questões de economia e comércio eu estava atualizada. É meio que preciso e completamente inevitável no meu trabalho -. Assim que me decidi por deixar ali, me joguei no sofá.

Oh Deus, eu senti tanta falta de me jogar nesse sofá! Já foram tantas as vezes que eu me joguei nele, que era uma rotina incrivelmente divertida.

Respirei fundo, e me deitei para ficar mais confortável.

_Me joguei no sofá em pleno divertimento, e me deitei. Passados poucos segundos, logo meu corpo já estava em contato com o corpo de Edward, que deitava sobre mim. Ele me encarou com os olhos verdes brilhando, parecendo realmente feliz. _

"_Um dia o sofá não vai aguentar, ein." Ele disse divertido, me fazendo dar um tapa em seu braço. Ele riu do tapa, do tipo 'haha, acha que doeu?'. _

"_Eu não sou tão pesada, e você sabe disso." Comentei fazendo bico. Seus dedos começaram a passear levemente pelo meu rosto, descendo pelo meu pescoço, e então sua mão se espalmou em minhas costas. _

"_Ok, admito." Ele respondeu logo depositando vários beijinhos no meu pescoço. Perdi a linha de pensamento naquele momento._

_O que estávamos conversando mesmo?_

Sentei rapidamente, balançando a cabeça violentamente. Não, eu não queria me lembrar de nada. Eu sei que as lembranças eram incrivelmente boas... Deus, como eram...

Mas, não, eu não queria me lembrar. Machucava mais ainda me lembrar de momentos felizes, daquela época, sabendo que um ano depois ou poucos meses depois ele iria sumir e me largar nesse apartamento.

Saí do sofá, ignorando a TV ligada, e caminhei em direção do que um dia foi um quarto de um casal cheio de amor. E quando abri a porta, até tossi um pouco. Mais mórbido do que aquele quarto, não existia nenhum cômodo. Sério mesmo.

A cama estava coberta com um lençol, e alguns poucos e finos fachos de luz que conseguiam entrar no quarto mostravam a camada densa de poeira no ar. Os outros móveis dentro daquele cômodo também estavam cobertos com lençóis, e eu nem mesmo me importei em me lembrar como eles eram.

Caminhei para dentro do quarto, e abri a cortina. Abri a janela, e foi como um alivia enorme. A luz do sol, mesmo que mais fraca por já estar anoitecendo, deixava o lugar menos mórbido – machucando menos, já que o via de um jeito um pouco melhor -, e tirava aquele cheiro de lugar fechado. E então, retirei com todo o cuidado do mundo, o lençol que cobria a cama. E mesmo tirando com cuidado não consegui impedir que a poeira se levantasse um pouco, e espirrei algumas vezes.

Foi só retirar o lençol que as lembras vieram com força.

As vezes que dormimos abraçadinhos ali. As vezes que tivemos altas noites amor ali. As vezes que até mesmo dormimos brigados.

E a vez em que acordei, sozinha, e descobri que ele tinha ido embora para Deus sabe onde.

Me joguei sobre o colchão, ignorando a enorme e densa nuvem de poeira que levantou-se, piorando ainda mais o ar daquele quarto, e segurei os meus joelhos fortemente contra meu peito. Eu estava sozinha novamente, na mesma cama que eu havia sido largada antes.

Sem saber se ele voltaria pra mim.

E o pior, é que eu sabia que mesmo se ele me achasse, eu estaria muito machucada para simplesmente voltar a ser o que era antes de Tânia aparecer.

E com toda essa dor, eu dormi. Fraca fisicamente, e fraca psicologicamente.

_Sábado._

Quando acordei, nem acreditei. Porque bem, eu havia dormido não deveria ser nem mesmo seis horas da tarde, e quando acordei, eram oito horas da manhã.

Estou realmente mal, e isso é assustador.

Ou, talvez, eu simplesmente precise de férias.

Hum, não, eu estou mal mesmo.

E quando tentei sair da cama, em princípio senti um pequena tontura, o que me fez cair de volta na cama. E então pensei '_Ok, se é meu destino dormir mais um pouco, tudo bem, eu faço o sacrifício!'_. Sim, **eu ainda dormi mais**!

Assustador, eu sei.

E quando eu acordei novamente – _onze horas da manhã!_ -, eu simplesmente tive que beber água. Minha boca estava incrivelmente seca, e meu organismo implorava por água. Mas, lembremos que esse apartamento estava largado, e que eu não vou sair daqui para comprar água, então eu caminhei até a torneira da cozinha e a liguei. Esperei alguns minutos com ela ligada, com a água correndo, e então bebi um pouco.

Me senti melhor, incrivelmente melhor.

Então, caminhei até as minhas coisas e fui olhar alguma roupa para que eu pudesse trocar e vestir. Eu queria tomar um banho, talvez para me sentir um pouco melhor.

Não que dormir tanto já não tenha ajudado, mas, eu precisava seriamente relaxar com uma água quentinha batendo nos meus ombros. Sabe aquela coisa de 'banho-quente-que-lava-a-alma'.

Bom, eu _sabia_ que iria me arrepender de não ter olhado direito minhas roupas na hora de pegá-las! Não que eu tenha pegado combinações horripilantes e coisas que quando você olha você pensa '_Você veio de um circo?'_, mas eu também não peguei as melhores roupas _ever_, entendem?

Então, cá estou eu com algumas roupas que Deus sabe que eu não quero que alguém me veja usando. Ainda mais Alice e Rosalie, aquelas duas me matariam se me vissem usando essas roupinhas!

Elas pensariam '_Meu deus, que insulto à moda!'_.

Ok, ok.

Eu exagerei um _pouquinho_.

Enfim, depois de escolher uma combinação menos estranha, caminhei em direção do banheiro. E quando cheguei ao dito cujo, eu realmente fiquei sei saber como tomaria um banho ali. Porque vamos nos lembrar que, não havia somente um centímetro de poeira por ali.

Não, havia no mínimo uns dois ou até três centímetros de poeira por ali – ok, exagerei novamente. Que coisa, estou pegando essa mania agora.

Saí do banheiro e caminhei até a cozinha, passando por ela e indo parar na áreazinha onde ficava a máquina de lavar roupa e tudo mais. Encontrei uma vassoura antiga, criando teias de aranha, e a peguei firme. Procurei nos armários alguns panos de chão e algum balde que tenha ficado para trás, e descobri que realmente tinha alguns ali. Me pergunto por que Edward deixou tudo isso aqui, e porque ele não vendeu.

Enfim, voltei para o banheiro pronta para uma limpeza.

E depois de limpar o banheiro superficialmente – falo superficialmente, porque eu não limpei o vaso e tudo mais, somente limpei para que não tivesse nenhum vestígio de poeira mais -, percebi que fiquei ainda mais suja do que o próprio estava antes. Legal, agora eu precisava do banho não só para relaxar mas também para me limpar. Um trabalho completo.

Entrei no box, depois de deixar o chuveiro ligado – eu realmente não entendo porque Edward não retirou os móveis. Por exemplo, por que ele teria deixado o chuveiro? Que homem complicado, meu Deus – enquanto a água esquentava, e encolhi no primeiro contato com a água quentinha. Depois me enfiei completamente embaixo daquele jato quente, e deixei a água bater nos meus cabelos, nos meus ombros e costas. Depois, no meu rosto, e no resto do meu corpo. Estava me sentindo muito melhor.

Fiquei de 'molho' por um bom tempo, já ficando até um pouco vermelha por causa da água quente e enrugada. E quando me preparei para sair, quase morri de ataque do coração.

Ok, como eu iria me secar? _Com qual toalha?_ _**Putamerda**__._

Bem, eu sempre entro em cada uma...

Acabei por virar minhas roupas ao avesso, me sequei com elas, e vesti as limpas. Coloquei as roupas que estavam molhadas e sujas por causa da limpeza no banheiro em uma sacolinha, para depois lava-las, e caminhei até a sala de TV. Ela estava ligada até agora, que beleza, agora até a conta daqui eu teria que pagar.

Mas quando encarei o que passava, fiquei meio tensa.

Um casamento.

_Que gracinha_.

Engoli em seco enquanto meu coração doía, vendo a atriz linda e maravilhosa vestida de noiva – o vestido lindo e incrivelmente caro, possivelmente – caminhar com buquê em mãos até o marido empresário que tinha arranjado. Era um jornalzinho que passava na hora do almoço, para quem chegava do trabalho em casa para almoçar e assistir enquanto comia. E a notícia era supérflua, mas que com certeza interessava a maioria das mulheres de Nova York.

Qual é, que mulher que não gosta de observar um vestido de noiva? Que não gosta de assistir um casamento?

Mesmo que não _goste_, ela simplesmente _sonha_.

Sentei com um baque no sofá, enquanto meus olhos voavam em toda a decoração que se podia perceber pela notícia rápida. No sorriso que os dois trocaram, no contraste do vestido impecavelmente branco com o smoking preto; o buquê com as flores vermelhas com algumas fitinhas douradas, e a decoração da igreja na mesma linha de pensamento... Tudo estava perfeito, e em harmonia. Consegui me imaginar como a noiva, e Edward como o noivo. Consegui imaginar todos os nossos convidados, meus pais, os pais de Edward...

Senti que meu coração apertou ainda mais, em pensar que talvez tivesse que cancelar meu próprio casamento. Um casamento que eu já sonhara tanto.

Então a notícia acabou, passando para outra notícia leve e supérflua, fazendo com que eu me levantasse novamente e fosse mudar de canal.

E quando eu mudei, fiquei extremamente tensa, já que no próximo passava um filme.

E a cena era de um casamento também.

Suspirei pesadamente e mudei de canal. Outro casamento, em um _seriado_.

Meu Deus, qual era o problema desse pessoal? Hoje por acaso era o dia internacional do casamento?

Resolvi desligar a TV, para a minha saúde mental. E então, encarei o apartamento vazio, silencioso, e completamente sem nada para fazer. Cara, um _sábado_ estava se rebaixando àquele ponto! Que horrível, sinceramente.

Então caminhei até a pequena e antiga biblioteca, que meu ruivo gostava de manter. Eu sei que me direcionar a Edward como 'meu ruivo' faz com que meu coração se aperte ainda mais, mas o que eu posso fazer, se eu o amo tanto? Sinceramente, o cara fez uma poção do amor permanente, porque eu não consigo deixar de amá-lo em nenhuma circunstância.

Ok, poção do amor... Eu realmente estou ficando doidona.

E então, quando entrei no cômodo, quase morri de parada respiratória.

Tudo bem, exagerei novamente, mas imaginem uma mini-biblioteca com aquele mesmo nível de poeira que eu já tinha falado antes, só que a diferença é que, com um cheiro um pouco mais forte e tudo mais? Horrível, simplesmente horrível.

Olhei para as prateleiras, e vi que faltavam muitos livros. Na verdade, era fácil contar quantos livros ainda existiam ali. Perceptivelmente, Edward não quis deixar os livros para trás. É claro que não, os livros não. Ele sempre adorou ler. Ele até mesmo costumava ler para mim, aqui mesmo, em uma poltrona de couro que tinha no meio do cômodo.

Suspirei antes que as lembranças viessem fortes contra mim, e encarei as portas dos armários que estavam mais embaixo das prateleiras. Caminhei hesitante. Ali ficavam as fotos soltas, os álbuns. Ele não teria deixado tudo ali, teria? E quando abri as portinhas, meu coração ameaçou se jogar em uma descida de noventa graus dentro do meu corpo.

Lá estavam eles, todos ali.

Peguei um que estava no topo, jogado de qualquer jeito, e quando o abri fiquei confusa. O que o álbum de casamento de Carlisle e Esme estava fazendo ali?

Bem, até que uma lembrança veio até minha cabeça.

"_Querida, eu trouxe para você ver como era na época. Ver como era diferente, e até mesmo, ter um exemplo para planejar quando você for se casar com Edward, huh?" Esme me disse simpática, estendendo um grande álbum branco e quadrado. _

_A encarei com carinho, meio sem saber o que dizer. Ela não sabia que ele ainda não estava pronto? Ele não precisava dizer, eu simplesmente via. E eu também não estava forçando nada, na realidade. _

"_Tudo bem, eu vou adorar ver." Eu falei sincera, apesar de tudo. Bem, eu _adorava_ ver decorações de casamento. Fala sério, são as mais elegantes _ever_!_

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, espantando a lembrança. Ok, agora eu entendo o porquê da presença daquele álbum. O que me deixa até envergonhada é que até hoje o bendito cujo está aqui, que horrível. Estou me sentindo uma daquelas pessoas que pegam uma coisa emprestada, finge que devolveram, e nunca mais tocam no assunto!

Oh Deus, na próxima vez que eu encontrá-la irei entregá-lo.

Mas então, vendo as primeiras fotos, eu simplesmente _não_ resisti. Sinceramente, ver o modo com que o vestido elegante e singelo de Esme cobria seu corpo perfeitamente, e seu véu caía por suas costas e ainda cobria o chão por onde ela andava, fazia com que eu me fantasiasse ali. Fazia com que o pai que levava minha ainda-tenho-esperanças-de-ser-sogra virasse meu Charlie, meu querido pai. E Carlisle, sorridente e emocionado no altar, fosse Edward a sorrir orgulhoso do nosso amor e beleza de sua noiva.

Passei os dedos com leveza pelo plástico que cobria as fotos, com cuidado, enquanto saboreava minhas fantasias de acordo com os ângulos das fotos tiradas de Carlisle e Esme. Virei as páginas com cuidado, e me imaginei ali, ajoelhada ao lado do meu ruivo, virada para o padre enquanto escutava suas palavras. Virando meu rosto para encarar os olhos verdes, e sorrir para ele enquanto recebia um sorriso maravilhoso também. Imaginei nós dois unindo nossas mãos discretamente, enquanto o buquê ainda descansava na minha mão esquerda.

Meu coração batia acelerado, enquanto minha mente trabalhava rapidamente.

Imaginei então seus dedos longos colocando a aliança no meu dedo, enquanto logo depois, seus lábios selavam um beijo sobre meus dedos. Imaginei eu imitando o gesto, sendo que fazíamos isso depois de declarar nossos votos.

Eu imaginei a felicidade, eu _senti_ a plenitude do casamento. Eu simplesmente imaginei nós dois unidos, para que nunca mais fossemos separados. Imaginei as palavras 'até que a morte nos separe' saindo da boca do meu ruivo, e imaginei as mesmas palavras saindo de minha boca.

Imaginei nosso beijo, que selava a nossa união, e imaginei a benção do padre. A benção final.

E então, enquanto imaginei nós dois tirando fotos com todo o resto da família, até o momento que saíamos da igreja, eu acordei.

Acordei para a realidade.

Mas com um sentimento diferente no coração.

Fechei o álbum e o apertei contra meu peito, forte, sentindo o amor que aqueles dois haviam trocado e selado em seu próprio casamento. E então coloquei aquele álbum de lado, me sentindo um pouco mais leve, sentindo que algo havia mudado dentro de mim.

Mas antes que eu tomasse alguma conclusão, senti uma fraqueza alarmante, apesar de não me importar muito com isso. Eu não sabia se ele iria me querer, se ele iria me procurar. Então, por que me preocupar com isso quando eu não sabia o meu futuro realmente?

E antes que eu simplesmente dormisse no chão e sujasse minha roupa – a questão é que, mesmo a roupa não combinando muito, continuava sendo roupa boa, então não dá também para eu ficar dormindo no chão -, me levantei meio fraca e caminhei de volta para a cama. Meu deus, estou ficando sedentária.

E dormi mais um pouquinho.

Que gracinha né?

_Domingo, último dia e última chance._

Quando acordei de novo, era de madrugada. Era meia-noite e meia, e eu já fiquei bem assustada. Ou eu estava precisando muito de dormir, ou a cama era irresistível, ou eu realmente estou com algum problema. Tudo bem que nem me lembro a última vez que comi, mas, ignore.

E então, aparentemente, depois de dormir tanto meu corpo resolveu reagir. Me levantei da cama, caminhei para a sala ligando a TV, me joguei no sofá novamente – e de tal forma que descobri o controle -, e fiquei mudando os canais em completo conforto deitadinha e esparramada no sofá. Ô vida boa, se não fosse o tédio de não ter nada de bom para assistir na TV!

Daqui a pouco só teria coisas pornográficas, ou reality shows estranhos, ou desenhinhos pesados que nem o South Park, ou reprises de programas que eu não fazia questão de assistir. Então, acreditem, não teria nada para eu fazer até amanhã, na segunda-feira. Isso se Edward realmente se decidisse por Tânia, e não me procurasse.

Só de pensar nisso eu afundei consideravelmente no sofá. Não que isso afetasse o móvel, já que eu não sou uma pessoa característica de 'pesos-pesados'....

Enfim, fiquei encarando a tela da TV por muitas horas que quando percebi já estava amanhecendo, e depois, já estava o sol alto. Realmente, quando não se preocupa com o horário aí mesmo que ele passa rapidinho. Por que quando estou trabalhando, e estou naqueles dias que simplesmente necessito ir embora para dormir e descansar, parece até que o relógio faz birra e quase para.

Me lembro em época de escola. Eu dormia nas aulas de matemática, sentia como se tivesse passado meia hora, e quando acordava novamente nem cinco minutos já tinham passado!

Bem, a questão é que o dia passou-se em um piscar de olhos, e quando fui fazer uma observação dos programas que eu havia assistido; eu tinha visto todos os seriados possíveis e imagináveis, filmes que eu nunca havia um dia pensado que existiam, e desenhos infantis que tinham mais violência do que aqueles da minha época de criança.

Então, já estava de tarde, e eu estava a par de toda a programação do domingo, que por incrível que pareça, não era tão ruim como sempre achei. Não quando você vê durante a madrugada, que é bem produtiva na realidade; durante a manhã; e durante o horário do almoço.

E para piorar a situação, eu não sinto fome. Simples assim.

A aflição de não saber se Edward vai querer Tânia ou não, se ele vai me procurar ou não, e se ele vai me _achar_ ou não faz com que eu não queira comer _nada_. E como eu já disse, eu nem me lembro a última vez que eu comi. Isso é sério, isso é muito sério.

Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Eu sei que enquanto não se resolver isso eu não volto à minha alimentação normal e freqüente, então...

Meu coração deu um salto enorme quando escutei a campainha. Ninguém sabia que eu estava ali. E se os vizinhos resolvessem me visitar, eu não sei pra quê, se eles não tinham visto nenhuma mudança realmente.

Caminhei lentamente e meio fraca até a porta, e quando abri, vi um entregador de flores em frente à porta. Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou meio indiferente, meio que só mesmo fazendo o trabalho dele.

"Sou eu."

"Para você." Ele disse depois que afirmei, e me entregou um enorme e bonito buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ele era incrivelmente bonito e recheado, acredite, era lindo. Olhei para as rosas com um sorriso no rosto, e apertei-as contra meu peito.

"Quem mandou?" Perguntei curiosa. Teria sido Edward? Ele teria me escolhido?

"Olha o cartão, senhora. Tenho que ir." Ele disse rapidamente e caminhando em direção ao elevador. Assim que as portas metálicas se fecharam, eu estava trancada dentro do apartamento, colada do outro lado da porta. Procurei o cartão ávida, e quando achei meu coração estava praticando corrida.

Abri, lentamente, e reconheci imediatamente a letra no cartão.

"_No dia que eu voltei, eu cheguei para ficar. Para ficar com você. Espero que me perdoe, do fundo do seu coração, para que então possamos nos casar como estávamos planejando. Eu amo você, minha Bella. Sempre vou amar._

_Beijos do – totalmente - seu Edward._

_PS: Poderia abrir a porta para mim?"_

Fiquei chocada por um tempo, até que me virei, destranquei a porta, e a abri. Lá estava ele, me encarando intensamente com um sorriso aliviado e feliz nos lábios. Ele estava meio desleixado, parecendo abatido, mas aliviado e feliz.

E logo seus braços rodearam minha cintura puxando meu corpo de encontro ao seu. Meus olhos ficaram encarando os olhos esmeraldas, e eu cheguei a ficar um pouco sem ar. Eles estavam _marejados_.

"Eu fui um burro, Bella." Ele começou daquele jeito culpado e sincero que eu já conhecia tão bem. "Eu quero me casar com você, e nada e nem ninguém vai mudar essa minha vontade. É uma coisa decidida por meu coração, que escolheu você... Ele só aceita você."

Eu nem preciso dizer que derreti. Pois imaginem, um homem _desses_ dizendo uma coisa _dessas _pra você... Bem, dá para entender não é?

"Eu te amo, mais do que tudo. Quero criar uma família com você, ter filhos, criar nossos netos, ficar velhinho ao seu lado." Ele continuou.

As imagens do dia anterior, em que eu ficava fantasiando eu e meu ruivo no lugar de Carlisle e Esme nas fotos do casamento vieram fortes em minha mente. Meu coração estava derretido, e minha mente estava extasiada.

"Eu te amo, e espero que você ainda me queira."

Foi naquele momento que ele chorou. Não foi um choro de soluços, mas algumas lágrimas cristalinas de emoção rolaram de seus olhos. Eram lágrimas puras, eu sabia disso.

Meus dedos subiram lentamente até seu rosto, e limparam o vestígio que elas deixaram para trás.

Encarei-o novamente, e dessa vez _eu_ estava com os olhos marejados. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. A aparência dele demonstrava que ele estivera me procurando, que ele estivera desesperado atrás de mim. A emoção e sinceridade mostravam que ele realmente me queria, somente a mim.

"Espero que você me perdoe, por ter te magoado tanto Bella." Ele ainda completou.

Como não perdoá-lo? Como não voltar ao normal com um homem desses? Ainda mais depois de imaginar nós dois nos casando no meio de toda aquela magia que é o casamento.

E mesmo que agora as coisas não voltassem ao normal, eu sei que no dia do nosso casamento elas voltariam.

E então, eu sorri em plena felicidade.

"Eu te quero, eu te amo, e eu te perdôo... Meu Edward." Eu disse me sentindo incrivelmente satisfeita. Me senti ainda melhor quando vi a felicidade preencher aqueles olhos intensos que em nenhum momento pararam de me encarar, e quando seu rosto se contorceu em uma face de completa satisfação.

E então ele me beijou.

_Como seu senti falta desse beijo_.

Seus braços me apertavam forte contra seu corpo me levantando um pouco do chão, enquanto uma de suas mãos subiu para meu pescoço por baixo dos fios castanhos do meu cabelo me segurando contra ele. O beijo, já aprofundado, estava incrivelmente voraz e apaixonado, e todo o sentimento que nós sentíamos pelo outro estava sendo transmitido naquele momento. Minhas mãos delicadas foram parar no cabelo ruivo e em sua nuca, acariciando-o levemente, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse levemente.

E então tivemos que nos separar em busca de ar. Ofegantes, abrimos nossos olhos para nos encarar, e foi sublime ver todo o amor e paixão contida naqueles olhos.

E tudo, direcionado a mim, _somente para mim_.

"Nunca mais suma desse jeito." Ele me pediu sério, me fazendo rir levemente.

"Peço o mesmo." Eu repliquei, sendo que no meu caso fora incrivelmente pior.

"De agora em diante, eu te farei a mulher mais feliz desse mundo." Ele disse dando vários beijos em meu pescoço, me fazendo afundar meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço também.

"E eu te farei o homem mais feliz desse mundo... E satisfeito, pra não ter que procurar nenhuma loira por aí." Brinquei, e em consequencia levei uma mordidinha.

Nos afastamos para nos encarar novamente, e então me senti fraca.

"Eu nunca irei procurar nenhuma loira Bella, e nem outra morena, só para constar." Ele disse revirando os olhos. Eu ri, sentindo uma tontura.

E então minhas pernas amoleceram.

Se Edward não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído bem bonito no chão.

Ele me olhou preocupado.

"O que foi?"

E antes que eu pudesse responder, eu mergulhei na escuridão.

* * *

QUE FOFIS NÉH? *-* Imagina um cara que nem o Ed dizendo todas essas coisas pra você e depois de tascando um beijão desses?! Pois éh.

E não, ela não está grávida. E sobre "'A' pensão", eu realmente tenho que defender aquele meu Edward u-u Mas vou deixar pra fazer isso no proximo cap dela, por que vai ser um verdadeiro discurso SUHAUHSAUHSUH Já que, a questão é que, as pessoas não estão se colocando no lugar dele :)

E voltando... Se querem saber o que acontece a seguir... ( è-é )

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew pra mim continuar x)**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Nota:** Quando eu comecei essa história, eu sabia que deveria me dedicar e não demorar a postar, porque seria minha responsabilidade para com quem iria seguir, e eu também sabia que eu não ia _viver para essa história_. Eu TENHO uma VIDA PRÓPRIA. Eu tenho uma vida social, a qual eu não vou deixar de lado por nenhuma história. E meldels, eu estava de férias. Nem todos os meus amigos moram na minha cidade mais, e esses eu tinha que aproveitar! Então, saibam, esses que pensam que eu não tenho vida social, e que eu tenho que att a toda semana ou um mês depois, que eu escrevo por que gosto e não sou obrigada a isso. No momento que eu for OBRIGADA a escrever, eu PARO. Me demito, e pronto. Largo.

Mas, não quer dizer que estou largando, ok? Só quero dizer que, esperem com calma, mandar reviews me lembrando da fic é uma coisa (E eu gosto, amo todas que façam isso, e CONTINUEM *-*), me exigirem capítulo uma semana depois que eu att é outra.

Ok, eu sei que faz tipo uns três meses que eu não atualizo e nem deveria estar fazendo esse discurso, mas na época eu fiquei muito brava. Uma semana depois de postar o capítulo recebi review me exigindo um novo, e eu estava em plenas férias, então, me desculpem aqueles que não merecem.

Agora, vamos a parte das desculpas.

Meu pai mudou o sistema aqui em casa, e eu tenho que estudar NO MÍNIMO três horas por dia, para poder mexer no PC. Na teoria é simples, só que quando fui colocar na prática na rotina escolar, três horas foi ficando pouco, e meus sábados foram engolidos também. Meu tempo, vontade e criatividade foram consumidos gota à gota pelo meu pai e sua sede de estudo e preparação para o ENEM e pros vestibulares seriados que farei esse ano. Eu ia ficar livre do ENEM, mas ele foi cancelado ¬¬'

De qualquer forma, **me perdoem**. Vocês não mereciam essa demora. **Me perdoem pelo discurso do início**, mas eu não posso deixar de falar ele, para deixar claro que eu sou humana também ;-;

**Então simplesmente me perdoem, tudo bem?**

Então galerinha, como sei que o discurso dessa vez foi enorme, e que todos estão querendo mesmo é o capítulo, vou agradecer então pelas reviews bem rapidinho e simples, acho que vocês não vão se importar dessa vez haha.

_Obrigada pelas reviews: _Srta. Ayanami - Granger, Maarii, Bibi, Lilah Cullen , Mary, Dada Cullen, Daiana, Ninha Souma, Camila Lopes, Chantal. Forks Cullen , Pida, Katryna Greenleaf, Nane, Angel Cullen McFellou, Sunshine, Carol Venancio, Pammy, Solina, Bruna, Mione03, Julieide, Padoaan, Luu-chan, Isa. C. , Tamiris, Marcella _(Hey Marcella, seu msn não apareceu na review, se quiser mandar de novo, manda com espaços pro site não engolir o endereço, que eu add sim :D beijos querida)_, Bia, Giih, Marry, Ruby, Giiu, Agome chan, Cecilia23, Thaís, Gisa Cullen, Mari Pattinson Br, 'amandapattz, Juh Swan e Marcela P. M. Pattinson.

-

**Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews galera. E a Bella não está grávida hahaha **

**Mas, leiam o capítulo. Ele não está lá graaandes coisas, porque é mais aquela coisa de 'vamos voltar aos eixos'. Mas o proximo estou me decidindo ainda se será o último ou não. Se for, será maravilindo *-***

**Bem, vamos ao cap logo, néh? **

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**A magia do Casamento**

_Emmett encarou o relógio completamente nervoso. Não era só ele, na realidade, mas o resto da família ao seu lado também encarava os ponteiros. Haviam recebido uma ligação de Edward falando do último lugar que ele iria procurar - do único lugar que ele achava que ela estaria - fazia uma hora, e até aquele momento eles não haviam recebido outra ligação com notícias. _

_Todos queriam que aquela situação se resolvesse. Bella e Edward já haviam passado por muita coisa para acabarem daquele jeito. Eles se amavam demais para não ficarem juntos._

_E Alice e Esme realmente não queriam que toda a decoração _perfeita_ que haviam feito pro casamento dos dois tivesse que ser jogada fora, por que elas tinham que admitir que, a decoração estava magnífica. Todo o planejamento era perfeito, e seria o casamento mais mágico e bonito de todos. _

_E então, quando o telefone tocou todos pularam de susto, enquanto Alice voava no telefone para atendê-lo e saber o que estava acontecendo. _

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo VIII.**_

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Quando eu retomei a consciência, eu pude perceber silêncio. Somente isso. Não havia som, e nem movimentação, mas havia um peso quente em minha mão direita. Eu abri meus olhos e observei que estava em um quarto branco e tranquilo, deitada em uma cama não tão confortável e coberta com um lençol mais fino. Pude perceber que ainda estava com minhas roupas, mas ao olhar para baixo eu reconheci... O hospital.

_Oh-Meu-Deus. _

Eu estava no _hospital_!

E antes que eu pudesse me sentar e ter um ataque histérico, senti o peso apertar a minha mão levemente.

E isso me chamou a atenção.

Olhei para o lado, e encontrei os olhos verdes de Edward me encarando. Ele parecia ainda mais abatido do que nunca, mas quando me viu acordada, pareceu incrivelmente aliviado.

"Oi." Ele suspirou sorrindo de lado, se levantando da poltrona e me dando um selinho. Ele estava vestindo o uniforme de médico dele, e então cheguei à conclusão que estávamos no hospital que ele trabalhava.

Eu sei, muito 'dãrt' essa conclusão, mas tudo bem.

"Oi." Cumprimentei também ainda me sentindo fraca. Estava confusa. Em um momento eu estava aos beijos calientes com Edward em meu apartamento, e no outro, eu acordava no hospital onde ele trabalhava.

Mas ele não me encarou compreensivo – aquele alívio sumiu rapidamente -, e nem um pouquinho paciente. Me olhou sério, com uma carranca, parecendo realmente _bravo_. Eu até me encolhi um pouco depois do olhar que ele me lançou.

"Bella, qual foi a última vez que você se alimentou?" Ele me perguntou com aquela pose de médico bravo com seu paciente irresponsável.

Eu me tornaria uma ninfomaníaca se eu dissesse que acho essa pose incrivelmente _sexy_?

"Me responda." Ele pediu sério, e eu suspirei.

"Eu não me lembro, na realidade." Disse meio simples. Eu não me sentia culpada, e não me arrependia realmente. Eu simplesmente não tinha sentido fome durante alguns poucos dias... Ok, isso era uma coisa séria, mas eu não consegui evitar!

"Você não pode fazer isso a si mesma, Bella." Ele me repreendeu. Parecia realmente exasperado com a minha falta de preocupação comigo mesma. "Você maltratou seu corpo seriamente não comendo por tanto tempo, ao ponto de ficar extremamente fraca. Pelo menos, você tomou água algumas vezes." Ele continuou. "Nunca mais apronte uma dessas novamente, ok?" E me encarou intensamente com os olhos verdes, sendo impossível negar.

"Tudo bem, nunca mais." Concordei. Ele então suspirou aliviado, novamente. Mas dessa vez eu pude notar que seria mais prolongado o alívio.

"Você não tem noção do susto que eu tive." Ele voltou a dizer sério, mas agora com um toque mais pessoal na voz. "Quando você desmaiou nos meus braços eu não tinha noção do que fazer. Por mais que eu seja médico, eu não estava emocionalmente preparado para agir racionalmente." Ele disse sugestivamente, me fazendo sorrir fracamente. Bem, agora eu entendia o porquê de estar no hospital.

"Me desculpe."

"Não me peça desculpas. Eu sei que é minha culpa que você não tenha se alimentado direito." Ele respondeu, e eu percebi o tom culpado. Suspirei profundamente. Conhecendo-o como conheço, não adiantaria discutir naquele momento. "Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora; Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estão trazendo um banquete para você comer." Ele disse, e então um sorriso radiante apareceu em seus lábios. "Cada um está trazendo um tipo de comida, então, se prepare." Ele riu assim que terminou de dizer, e eu ri também.

Até que, agora que tudo estava resolvido, eu sentia vontade de comer. Só não sabia se conseguiriam enfiar toda essa comida para dentro do meu corpo miúdo, mas eu estava com fome.

E pensando em _família_, só não quero nem imaginar como meu _pai_ vai reagir quando ele souber que até no _hospital_ eu fui parar...

"**BELLA**!" Um grito desesperado soou de fora da porta, e tenho certeza que deve ter soado por todo o hospital. Encarei automaticamente Edward, muito chocada com a coincidência dos fatos. Porque eu _totalmente_ reconhecia aquela voz...

**Eu havia acabado de pensar no dito cujo**.

"Você ligou pro meu pai?" Perguntei surpresa, e o olhar que recebi em resposta me fez gemer em antecipação.

"_Bella, meu bem_!" A voz desesperada repetiu, enquanto a porta era _arrombada_ ao melhor estilo policial. E então, um homem com um bigodinho – que diz ser um charme – vestindo uma camiseta social preta com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, calça jeans, e um sapa-tênis preto entrou como um foguete no quarto de hospital caminhando até ao meu lado. "Bells, oh meu Deus, você está tentando emagrecer para entrar no vestido? Por que não entra na academia, minha filha? Parar de comer não é a solução!"

É, meu pai era _super-mega-blaster-ultra-power-protetor_. Acho que por eu ser filha única, ele sempre foi um pouco exagerado (Às vezes, não era sempre. Ele tinha seus surtos). Mesmo que ele tenha respeitado minha individualidade por muitos anos, de certa forma, ele sempre teve alguns exageros. E agora por causa da 'recém' notícia de que irei me casar, as coisas pareceram ficar ainda piores. Imagino que ele pensa que irá me perder, ou algo assim.

Coisa de pai, você sabe (Talvez seja o fato de que a data esteja se aproximando, vai saber).

"Char- Papai, acalme-se." Pedi, tentando não encarar Edward naquela hora. Ele estaria rindo ou segurando o riso, e eu teria que matá-lo pelo olhar.

Eu não queria matá-lo agora que estava tudo bem.

"Bells, é sério, que loucura é essa que você foi fazer?" Ele me perguntou repreendedor. Encarei os olhos castanhos do meu pai, os mesmo olhos que eu sei que tenho. Suspirei, ele era tão exagerado... Reconheço isso de algum lugar... "E você Edward, como foi deixá-la fazer uma coisa dessas?" Ele perguntou encarando-o, que realmente parecia estar se divertindo à minhas custas.

Mas que depois daquilo pareceu mudar completamente.

"Papai, não-" Tentei impedir que ele continuasse, porque eu sabia que naquele momento meu ruivo não precisaria de mais ninguém o culpando. Ele meio que já estava fazendo isso a si mesmo.

"Não Bella, é sério. Onde ele estava quando você estava pulando as refeições?" Meu pai me perguntou, me encarando inquiridor. É claro que a perguntou foi retórica, mas o silêncio pareceu simplesmente sugestivo. "O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas, parecendo realmente preocupado agora.

Eu daria tudo para não ter que falar desse assunto nesse momento, no hospital, com meu pai.

E como se Deus – pela primeira vez DEUS, e não Murphy -, escutou minhas preces, e toda a família Cullen entrou pela porta do quarto carregando algumas sacolas – que deveriam ser de comida. Reconheci até um pacote de um restaurante _Italiano_... Meu Deus! Alguns quilinhos perdidos serão totalmente ganhos nessa refeição! -, e interrompendo aquele momento totalmente inconveniente. Já que, Jesus, estou hospitalizada e meu pai está querendo saber as novidades desagradáveis do meu relacionamento!

"Olá Bella!" Todos me cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo, interrompendo a atmosfera pesada que estava antes. Edward encarou todas as sacolas que eles foram colocando em cima da mesinha que tinha logo em frente a minha cama, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E toda aquela comida saudável e balanceada que eu os instruí pra comprar?" Ele perguntou, recebendo uma gargalhada maquiavélica de Emmett como resposta.

"Por mais que eu queira que Bella entre no vestido..." Alice comentou de modo significativo, me fazendo engolir em seco, nem querendo imaginar o que ela tinha mudado no dito cujo. "Minha vontade de vê-la saudável é ainda maior, então, não tem nada saudável aí meu bem."

"Comidas deliciosas, é claro. Mas nada 'saudável e balanceado' como você pediu." Emmett ainda completou divertido.

"Vocês não são confiáveis." Edward respondeu rindo, e balançando a cabeça negativamente. E eu ri também, mais leve enquanto via o clima totalmente mudado.

Mas Chalie me lançou um olhar significativo, do tipo que queria dizer que, assim que eu saísse daquele hospital (Já que ele havia percebido que eu não demoraria a sair, por ser só por motivos alimentares), eu teria que contar para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido. E eu, sabendo que ele era tão teimoso quanto eu (já que aparentemente ele não esqueceria disso enquanto eu não contasse), lhe lancei um olhar que concordava.

Afinal de contas, ele era meu pai, e merecia saber o que vinha acontecendo comigo se esse fosse seu interesse.

"Bem, por qual você quer começar Bells?" Rose perguntou carinhosa.

E eu suspirei profundamente.

"Comida francesa, italiana, portuguesa, brasileira, a nossa comida normal... Ou Burger King?" Alice perguntou simples, apontando para cada sacola nos pés da cama.

"Vocês querem me engordar, definitivamente." Eu disse rindo.

E eu tinha a impressão que só sairia dali depois de comer – devagar, claro – um pouquinho de cada.

* * *

Bem, me ajudem a decidir. O proximo será o último, ou não? E saibam que eu posso demorar o que for, mas eu nunca irei abandonar essa fic! Nem 'Protecting You' também, quem lê ela. E 'A pensão' também, nenhuma delas será abandonada. É só falta de tempo que está me impedindo de escrevê-las. Irei continuá-las assim que der.

E sobre essa, e então, perdoaram o Ed? Espero que sim, porque ele é fofo. No cap passado ele foi fofo ao extremo. E eu esqueci de por em que parte que ia ser a música hahaha Ia ser mais só na parte das flores em diante, acabou sendo no capítulo inteiro, mas tudo bem. E bem, não me larguem no penúltimo capítulo, vocês não querem saber o final? Então...

**Estão vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew para eu saber se gostaram ou não (ou pra me xingar mesmo, pela demora haha)! x) **


	9. Capítulo IX Um final feliz

Eu nem tenho o que dizer. Esse ano está simplesmente impossível, mas essa semana eu estou tendo inspiração. **E é com muito carinho que eu finalizo essa fanfic** que retirou de mim cada gota de glicose. Eu adorei escrevê-la, assim como eu adoro todas as outras minhas fics.

E ela vai servir de prova de que eu não estou mentindo quando digo que não larguei minhas fanfics. Eu tardo, mas não falho.

OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS! EU AMO VOCÊS MINHAS LEITORAS *-* Vocês são muito fofas e muito mais do que eu realmente mereço. Então, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM *-*

A **leitura do cap fica mais legal com a música que eu me inspirei **enquanto escrevia. Não é a mesma música que me deu a idéia da fic, mas ela é uma gracinha: **Mine - Taylor Swift**.

Então é isso pessoinhas, agradeço a todas que adicionaram essa fic em seus favoritos e a todos que esperaram pelo seu final, que não desistiram dela. Agradeço por todo o apoio e força dada pelas reviews, agradeço também a paciência.

Espero que gostem de verdade :D

Mil beijos minhas queridas, e saibam que eu ainda vou terminar todas as minhas outras fanfics!

* Vestido da Bella: www. portalpower. com. br/ wp-content/uploads/2010/08/noiva . jpg

* Cabelo: images02 . olx . pt/ui/1/20/90/15092090_1 . jpg

* * *

**A Magia do Casamento**

_Eu a observei em meus braços, desmaiada, com o rosto que sempre era tão bonito e alegre em notáveis sinais de cansaço. De tristeza. Meu coração doeu por entender que aquilo era culpa minha, por saber disso mais do que ninguém e assumir que eu tinha que mudar aquele quadro. O natal passado tinha sido maravilhoso e agora estava por vir nosso casamento. _

_Eu não falharia mais com Bella, nunca mais. _

_Eu vou fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo ou não me chamo Edward Cullen._

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo IX - Um final feliz.  
**_

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens são de autoria de Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Eu estava feliz. Finalmente eu podia vestir um vestidinho leve com estampa floral sem me preocupar com algum frio remanescente do inverno. Usar uma tiara delicada e uma sapatilha vermelha de camurça Jimmy Choo. Isso tudo em um clima aconchegante da primavera. Além do fato de ter tudo resolvido e decidido.

E para completar, Charlie e eu estávamos sentados em uma mesinha de uma sorveteria perto do Central Park. Enquanto meu pai preferiu comprar um milkshake, eu pequei uma casquinha.

E ele ainda me olhou desconfiado por isso.

"Ainda quer emagrecer pra entrar no vestido?" Devo acrescentar o quão irritada eu fico com essa história? Eu ainda sou magra e pareço um palito, por que diabos eu faria dieta?

"Papai, pelo amor de Deus, esqueça essa história. Eu já te expliquei toda a crise." Eu respondi exasperada. Eu tinha a impressão que ele só estava brincando com a minha cara, o que torna a situação ainda mais inaceitável. Meu pai, metido a protetor e a policial, _estava me zoando_? Qual a justiça nisso?

"Aliás, eu não gostei de todo esse drama. Edward deveria estar decidido desde o momento que te pediu em casamento." Ele me olhou de forma repreensiva enquanto tomava o milkshake de forma infantil. "Onde estava a maturidade dele ao tratar desse assunto? Para que não a machucasse novamente?" E por incrível que pareça meu pai conseguia se sujar todo com _milkshake_, pense só se tivesse comprado uma casquinha.

"Papai, você não pode falar de maturidade nesse momento. Você está parecendo uma criança." Eu respondi simples.

E ele ainda ficou ofendido, tem base?

Suspirei, enquanto terminava de comer a casquinha já que o sorvete já havia evaporado há séculos. Eu estava feliz e não poderia negar isso, mas eu tinha medo. É de se esperar que eu sinta isso, não é? Sendo que já foram dois abandonos de Edward. Eu meio que não suportaria um novo, muito menos se ele incluísse minha pessoa vestida de noiva no altar de uma igreja. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu guardava esse temor comigo eu sabia que não tinha o que temer. A forma como ele me procurara e como cuidou de mim depois de tudo, derreteu meu coração e cicatrizou as feridas mais antigas. Eu me senti valorizada como nunca havia me sentido.

"Eu acho que precisarei de carona para ir embora." Meu pai comentou interrompendo minha fluência mental – o que raramente _flui_, na verdade – e me levou a observá-lo.

Devo dizer que a situação estava hilária e serviria para muitas brincadeiras com a cara _dele_! Eu ri com gosto, é claro.

"Ok, eu levo você. Só não compreendo o motivo de querer ficar naquele hotel, o meu apartamento ainda está inutilizado já que Edward e eu voltamos a morar no nosso." Eu completei divertida vendo-o se levantando sujo da gola da camiseta verde escuro até os pés. Era como se ele não tivesse tomado o milkshake, mas sim derramado ele por toda a roupa.

"Ah, já conversamos sobre isso." Ele disse com nojo do próprio estado. Eu ri para me vingar de todas as brincadeiras.

"Ok, então vamos." Eu disse me levantando também e caminhando em direção do meu carro, estacionado logo à frente. Ele ainda veio me segurar na hora de descer o ínfimo degrau que separava a entrada da sorveteria com a calçada. Ultimamente todo mundo tem me cercado de mimos, isso é incompreensivelmente _estranho_.

_Hello - ou_, eu não desenvolvi nenhuma doença mutante que me faz definhar até a morte. Eu simplesmente passei por uma crise emocional que acabei por realizar uma dieta louquinha. Tudo normal, certo?

Mas eu ignorei e assim que estávamos dentro do carro minha mente não se importava mais com aquilo. Ela sempre se perdia quando meus olhos batiam no retrovisor com uma foto pendurada, uma foto de Edward e eu, abraçados e felizes por finalmente estarmos resolvendo nossa história.

Era involuntário, meus pensamentos me levavam a momentos felizes e fazia meu coração bater ansioso para o dia que eu entrasse naquela igreja. Para sair casada e oficialmente unida a Edward Cullen.

_Alguns dias depois..._

"Eu não vou." Declarei.

Simplesmente declarei.

Alice me olhou aterrorizada e Rosalie me olhava nervosamente. O que eu poderia fazer se o medo era mais forte? Eu não queria entrar na igreja e ver que meu noivo não estava no altar, mas sim, fugindo para o Paraguai com uma Larissa Riquelme da vida! E o pior de tudo: levando nosso yorkshire com os dois!

Tudo bem que nós ainda não temos um yorkshire, mas deu pra entender o espírito da coisa?

"Bella, não tome decisões precipitadas. Você está tão linda!" Alice comentou me agarrando pelos braços e me fazendo encara-la. Eu sabia que ela tinha feito um esforço tão grande para que eu ficasse perfeita nesse dia, que supostamente era pra ser perfeito também; mas eu não conseguia. Meu bumbum não queria levantar daquela poltrona, minhas pernas não queriam se mexer debaixo de tanto pano e meus pés não queria ser torcidos em cima daquele salto monstruoso. Eu adorava saltos, me desequilibrava um pouco mas adorava; só aquele que me assustava horrores.

"Você está com medo?" Rosalie já foi mais fundo na ferida. Aquela loira deveria ser uma psicóloga. Ou médium. Qualquer um dos dois fariam com que ela lesse a mente das pessoas e ainda ganhasse por isso.

"Estou." Afirmei nervosamente. Coloquei as minhas mãos na minha testa, porque se eu colocasse no rosto creio que Alice cometeria homicídio.

Contra minha pessoa.

"Não fique assim Bella, você não pode nem imaginar que Edward não queira estar naquela igreja!" Ela comentou meio indignada com minha capacidade de conspiração universal. Eu respirei fundo tendo as lembranças ruins passando em fluxo pela minha mente. Toda a dor do primeiro abandono e o sofrimento pela repetição do ato recentemente. _Como_ eu poderia superar aquilo e ir me casar?

"Eu não consigo Rosalie." Falei com custo. Só não chorava porque assim seria um homicídio triplamente qualificado. "Eu não consigo superar a única ferida que ainda permanece em meu ser e a mais profunda, ainda por cima. O fato de Edward ter me abandonado duas vezes dói demais e não impede a possibilidade que ele ainda o faça novamente."

"Bella, não pense assim." Alice interveio, agora com um rosto entristecido. "A história de vocês não foi nenhum mar de rosas, mas agora ela está se endireitando. É como se vocês estivessem prestes a encontrar o esperado final feliz, que não representa nada mais do que um novo começo de uma vida conjugal e plena. Não consegue imaginar vocês dois velhinhos e rodeados de netos?"

Eu seria assassinada, porque depois de todo aquele discurso eu não poderia impedir que algumas lágrimas saíssem. Pelo amor de Deus, alguém cale essa baixinha!

"Alice não me faça chorar, porque vai borrar a maquiagem!" Reclamei já sentindo uma vontade enorme de berrar e soluçar. Como toda criança faz quando chora forte.

Tirando o fato de que eu não era uma criança.

"Oh meu Deus, vamos ajeitar isso!" Ela respondeu rindo. Para o mundo, porque algo estranho acabou de acontecer: Quem é você e o que fizeram com a Alice verdadeira?

Pensei que no mínimo um beliscão eu ia levar, mas agora que não a reconheço consigo pensar em castigo pior (sabe, abdução).

Depois de uns instantes silenciosos Alice já havia retocado minha maquiagem e Rosalie sorria emocionada me encarando, parecendo uma mãe observando a filha ao estilo 'como minha menininha cresceu!'. Eu suspirei e me levantei, virando meu corpo para o enorme espelho que havia naquela pequena sala. Pude ficar vislumbrada com toda a produção que haviam feito em mim da cabeça aos pés.

O vestido era feito exatamente pra mim por um estilista amigo de Rosalie. Por mais que eu tenha tentado faze-lo mais minha cara do que da Alice, ele ainda ficou um pouco chamativo para minha pessoinha. Mas era muito bonito, não havia de negar isso. Era ao estilo tomara que caia e bem justo no tronco, feito com um corpete delicado de cetim que atrás fechava trançado. Havia detalhes pequenos e bonitos no corpete, deixando-o único. E a saia que seguia era vantajosa e de cetim também, formando uma enorme cauda com sobreposições. Ele não era exatamente branco, mas sim em um tom claro de bege. Eu estava usando luvas que iam até meu cotovelo, do mesmo tecido e tom do vestido. E para completar havia uma correntinha singela de ouro branco, que caía bem no meu colo, e um par de brincos pequenos de strass. Eu admitia que elas haviam caprichado.

Meu cabelo estava arrumado em um penteado elegante e moderno. Aproveitando que ele havia crescido de uns tempos pra cá, colocaram minha franja de lado e prenderam totalmente o resto do cabelo para trás formando um pequeno 'afofamento' em cima. E preso somente por ume delicada presilha, ele cascateava por minhas costas que estavam nuas.

A maquiagem não era pesada e evidenciava meus pontos fortes, que incluíam os olhos e a boca.

Eu posso dizer que gostei do resultado. Gostei muito mesmo que fosse um pouco chamativo. Até porque, como se casar sem chamar atenção? Mesmo com vestidos simples as noivas são chamativas, pelo simples fato de estarem caminhando para uma vida a dois - completamente oficial.

Eu sorri para as duas através do espelho. Eu me lembrei de como eu havia me imaginado no meu casamento com Edward a partir das fotos de Esme. Lembrei-me como eu havia me sentido naquele momento e percebi que não chegava nem perto de _realmente_ estar ali. Respirei fundo e peguei meu buquê de rosas vermelhas. Eu estava atrasada com toda aquela crise e Edward estaria pensando que _eu_ o abandonaria.

Ri com a idéia. Não sei se realmente conseguiria fugir.

Alice abriu a porta da salinha, que nada mais era do que um cômodo da igreja, e meu pai se prontificou para que eu passasse meu braço pelo seu. Ele me encarou deslumbrado e emocionado, me deixando desarmada ao vê-lo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Meu pai, que sempre tentara mostrar força e determinação para sempre seguir em frente, estava chorando na minha frente.

"Você está linda minha querida. E me dá um aperto no coração por estar te perdendo." Ele me disse enquanto oferecia seu braço.

Devo comentar que estava quase chorando novamente?

"Você não está me perdendo. Eu nunca vou deixar de ser sua filha, mas hoje eu passo a ser a esposa de alguém. Tão importante quanto." Eu respondi também emocionada e sorri. "Pois assim eu posso formar minha família e lhe encher de netos. Você não me perde e ainda ganha meus filhos em sua vida." Eu completei e limpei as lágrimas de seu rosto.

"Obrigada, minha filha." Ele respondeu e esperou que eu desse o primeiro passo para aquele momento tão especial.

E eu fiz questão de colocar meu pé direito na frente. Não quero mais azar nessa minha curta vidinha, já basta por tudo que passei até hoje. Daria para escrever um livro se eu fosse animada.

E caminhamos para a porta da igreja já escutando a marcha nupcial tocando. Assim que pisei no tapetinho vermelho senti o medo voltar. Encarei todos aqueles convidados e apertei o braço do meu pai. Quando estávamos no meio do caminho eu encarei Edward.

E foi naquele momento que meu medo sumiu, porque _ele estava ali_. Ele não me abandonara e nem parecia pensar nisso. Seu sorriso era radiante e contagiante, os olhos verdes mesmo a distância brilhavam forte e seu rosto resplandecia de amor. Simples assim.

Eu nem prestei atenção no smoking preto que ele vestia, muito menos em como ele ficava maravilhoso vestido daquele jeito. Contrastando com seu cabelo cor de cobre e seu sorriso tão branco.

Ok, talvez eu tenha prestado um pouco de atenção sim, mas não era meu foco principal.

E caminhar o resto do caminho foi simplesmente fácil. Eu fiquei ansiosa para chegar perto dele, para poder dizer 'sim' e finalmente ser dele. Oficialmente. Para sempre.

E quando percebi, ele já estava na minha frente, me recebendo de meu pai e me levando para o altar.

Eu só notei que a cerimônia passava por ter que participar da mesma, dizendo 'sim' e todo o discurso de que 'o amaria em todos os momentos. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte nos separe'. Da mesma forma para escutá-lo dizendo o mesmo.

"Se alguém tiver algo contra essa união, digam agora ou calem-se para sempre." O padre disse e houve silêncio na igreja.

Se Murphy me pusesse alguém para falar um 'a' eu simplesmente explodia o universo. SIM, EXPLODIA COM A FORÇA DO PENSAMENTO AINDA POR CIMA.

Mas ninguém apareceu. _Thanksgod_.

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva... Mas só um beijinho viu." Ele terminou dizendo nos fazendo rir. Edward me encarou demonstrando felicidade plena, com o maior e mais bonito sorriso dedicado a _mim e somente para mim_. Ele se inclinou me segurando pela cintura e quando ele me beijou, uma música que eu conhecia bem começou a tocar alto em todas as caixas de som da igreja.

E eu não evitei uma única lágrima que caiu de meus olhos.

Eu estava casada com Edward.

_Eu seria feliz com Edward_.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurrou contra meus lábios, enquanto todos aplaudiam a nossa união. Eu conseguia imaginar Alice, Rosalie e Esme chorando. Conseguia até mesmo imaginar meu pai, Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper abraçados daquele jeito masculino de passar só um braço pelos ombros do outro.

Eu conseguia imaginar como todos estavam e percebia que aquele momento era incrivelmente mágico.

E que estava me curando.

"Eu também te amo." Respondi com toda a sinceridade e emoção que eu nunca havia conseguido ter. Nem mesmo quando o aceitara no natal e nem mesmo quando o aceitara na porta do velho apartamento. Naquele momento meu coração o aceitava com tal intensidade que eu não conseguia acreditar que era capaz. Eu já não tinha mais medo e nem receio, porque a magia que o casamento tinha era incrível. Ela conseguiu **unir** duas almas que passaram por tantas coisas que _só__ Murphy explica_!

"Pronta para ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo?" Ele me perguntou me causando euforia. "Porque nós vamos começar esse processo hoje à noite, na lua de mel."

Com isso nós dois rimos. Posso prever que essa união será eterna, pois sempre depois do temporal há o arco-íris...

E o nosso não teria fim.

"_You are the best thing that's ever been mine__…"_

_**FIM.**  
_


End file.
